Hardcore Bella
by Aradia Lestat-Ming Ue
Summary: ...this was the time when I was supposed to cry, but I couldn’t. I was tired of crying over Edward Cullen. I was all cried out." An AU post- New Moon fic. Edward/Bella/OC.
1. Chapter I: Apology

_A/N: This story takes place between New Moon and Eclipse. It is an AU Twilight story. I must warn all of you that my Bella is a little bit more independent than canon Bella. Hope you enjoy and I own nothing._

* * *

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter One: Apology**

* * *

_You were the one who left me neglected (I'm so sorry baby)  
Apology not accepted  
Add me to the broken hearts you've collected: All Cried Out ~ 112_

* * *

After so many months of crying, of sadness, of emptiness due to Edward being gone, I was hoping that with his return everything could go back to normal. Yet, it wasn't happening. Our relationship, which used to be so warm and inviting, was now cold and distant. The funny thing was that _I_ was the one being cold and distant.

I'm sure most people at school and even Charlie expected me to be attached to Edward's hip the moment he and I returned from Italy. I couldn't really blame them, though, considering I felt the same way.

But, I wasn't allowing myself to return to that stage in our relationship. Angelia told me it was probably because I was afraid of getting hurt again, which was true, but I knew that wasn't it. Edward kept saying he would never hurt me again and how much he regretted going there, which I did believe.

Then one day he said something that made me realize exactly why I was so cold and distant toward him.

It was at lunch and he was giving his daily monologue of apologies and guilt for hurting me so badly and then he said those words, "_I was just trying to do the right thing_".

As soon as he uttered those words my chair was pushed back and me, my tray and I were on our way towards Mike and Angelia's table. Edward looked at me with a confused look on his handsome features. Yet, I didn't even try to care.

"I was just trying to do the right thing". That phrase invoked so much anger inside of me because it showed how that even with all his guilt he thought he was right.

Edward thought that leaving me alone for six months, mourning over him as if I had lost a parent, just because _he_ was afraid was _doing the right thing_? I was never one for profanity, but I had the desire to scream bullshit from my lungs.

Since that day at lunch nothing was the same. I didn't sit with the Cullens anymore, much to Rosalie's pleasant surprise, and instead tried to reconnect with those I had ignored while Edward was busy 'doing the right thing.'

It was funny actually, I never realized how much I missed them until Mike started going on about all these events they attended. I really had locked myself away from everyone.

"I hear that the weather is going to be nice tomorrow," I told my table-mates. "Maybe we could head over to La Push for a bit."

"Sounds good," Eric said giving me a Star Trek high-five, which I happily returned.

"Live long and prosper Eric," I told him.

"Will do Bells."

"Excuse me my name is Isabella Tiberius Kirk," I told Eric folding my arms over my chest jokingly. "I don't know who this Bells is."

Laughter erupted from all the boys as they all exchanged high-fives with me. "I didn't know you were a Trek fan Bella," Tyler said taking a bite of his macaroni.

"I'm not," I said shaking my head. "I have just seen that Star Trek movie commercial a lot."

The conversation shifted to the new movie with some of the girls jumping in just to comment on how hot the pointy-ear eye was. The boys were quick to inform them on the history of Spock.

Leaning back in my chair I looked at my human friends with a sense of nostalgia. They had an innocence that I had lost a long time ago when I fell in love with Edward. They were ignorant of the world hidden in the shadows. A small part of me wished for that ignorance back.

Suddenly Mike called my name and brought my attention back to it. "What is it?" I asked with a small smile.

He pointed behind me and I turned to see Edward standing this with a sad look on his face and one hand behind his back. A few months ago that look would have turned me into a pile of mush. Now I looked at him with not even a slither of emotion.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly I found myself face to face with a bouquet of wildflowers. The smell was enchanting and the colors ranged from the boldest reds to the modest of blues.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said softly, his smooth voice washing over me. "I am sorry for hurting you. It was never my intention in any way shape or form and I hope you can forgive me."

It was shorter than his usual monologues. I guess he finally realized that after awhile he was just wasting his time.

"Thank you," I said taking the flowers in my hand and taking a whiff of their scent. I grabbed my tray and headed for the garbage and dropped the leftover food inside. Then, without thinking I threw the bouquet of flowers inside with the rest of the garbage.

I could hear the 'ooh's and 'oh snap's coming from my friends as I walked passed Edward and sat down with them. Seeing Edward's shadow still hovering above me I leaned my head back.

"Thanks again for the flowers," I said coldly. "You can go back now."

Edward's footsteps grew distant as he walked away from behind me and back to his table. The sound made my heart feel a pang of guilt, but my anger at him quickly overpowered any sympathetic emotion.

"Damn Bella that was cold," Tyler said. "You threw away the man's flowers."

Mike snorted and leaned back in his chair. "That wasn't cold Ty. That was hardcore."

"We've got ourselves a Klingon at the table," Eric laughed. "Watch out before she uses her claws."

Lauren scoffed. "She was just being a bitch," the blonde said. "Edward was trying to be nice to you and you just threw it all back in his face."

My head snapped towards Lauren so quickly that I almost gave myself whiplash. "Look, when your boyfriend packs up and leaves you without a word of notice for six months they you can tell me how to behave. Now, if you feel bad for Edward you and your haircut can go comfort him."

Lauren flushed and touched her short hair in embarrassment. "Fine I will," she huffed before grabbing her tray and walking off. She didn't go to Edward because she knew as well as I did that he would never be interested in her.

The rest of lunch was terribly uneventful, which, wasn't really a bad thing. I wanted to get back to the normal ways of life. Over the last few weeks I hadn't tripped over anything, but today while talking with Angelia in the hall I tripped over air and fell into a garbage can.

Gravity, my oldest and dearest friend, it's so nice to see you again.

School ended and luckily I was off from work today, which meant I could just drive home and sleep for a few hours before doing any homework. Charlie was working overtime, which meant I didn't need to cook either.

I entered my house with all the promise of a relaxing afternoon, but as soon as I opened my room door I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed. His hands pressed against the bridge of his nose as he looked at me with those same sad eyes.

Sighing I threw my book bag onto a chair beside me. "I read somewhere that vampires can not enter a person's house without an invitation. I'm guessing that doesn't apply to you?"

"Why Bella?" he asked standing up and taking my hands in his larger ones. The cold touch felt so familiar and yet so distant. "What did I do? I have been trying to apologize."

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" I asked allowing my hands to stay in his. I wanted to give him this chance to see if he had finally figured it out.

"I am apologizing for leaving you Bella. I know it was wrong, but I wanted to protect you and you didn't understand…"

"Okay stop!" I yelled ripping my hands out of his and closing my eyes in frustration. It was taking all my energy not to smack him, since I knew it would only hurt me. "Just stop acting as though you know what is best for me. Isabelle Swan decides what is best for Isabelle Swan. Not Edward Cullen, not Jacob Black, not any of you."

"Is that what this is about?" Edward asked. "You're upset because trying to do what is best for you."

"No, I am upset because you underestimate me. Just because you can't read my mind does not mean you can just assume what I know or don't know," I told him point a finger at my chest. "I was willing to risk _everything_ for you, because I was in love with you. Yet as soon as it got too hard for you to handle you packed up and left me! You don't leave someone you love for six months just because things get hard! You work through them!"

Edward's face twisted with frustration and he closed his eyes and took several deep breathes. "Jasper almost killed you. You don't know what you're risking?"

I laughed almost maniacally, I could tell it scared him, and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to show him the scar I got from James. "I know _exactly _what I risk. I have a permanent reminder of it carved into my skin. Yet, I have never seen it as a reason to stop loving you. I wear it as a sign that I love you throughout even the hardest times. Something you couldn't do."

Edward stood up from my bed and looked down at the floor, his copper hair falling over his eyes. "You said that you wear it as a sign that you love me. So you still love me?"

"Yes," I said plainly. "That doesn't mean I forgive you." Sighing I collapsed facedown onto my bed, kicking of my shoes. "Just leave. Go out the window, the door, I don't care just go."

No response was given, but I heard a swoosh sound followed by the window closing. I shut my eyes thought to myself, this is the time where I am supposed to cry, but I couldn't. I was tired of crying over Edward Cullen. I was all cried out.

* * *

_A/N: I am sure most of you are going to hate me for making Bella so mean to Edward, but I can assure you that this is not the end._


	2. Chapter II: Escape

_I am so sorry this chapter took so long to update. Between the other stories and school, it's just been terrible. However, I have been inspired to create my tough Bella and so here is the next chapter of Hardcore Bella._

* * *

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter Two: Escape**

* * *

_Some people seem to think they always know what's best for you  
Their little minds try to create a world to keep you still  
The bolt is thrown, the cage is locked  
You saw this, don't you lie  
At first you cry and then you hate those people stole your will...:_ _Do you call my name ~ Ra_

* * *

The morning came too quickly and my body tried to capture the last moments of sleep before I forced myself to get out of bed. For the past few weeks I have been dreading waking up each morning, knowing that it would mean several hours in a building with Edward and the other younger set of Cullens.

After that afternoon with me and Edward, he decided to keep his distance whenever it was necessary, but I could always feel his eyes on my back. Each day I contemplated if this was really worth it. Maybe, I should just forgive him and return to the happiness of the past. Life would be easier for us both. It took up so much energy to be upset all the time and I could see the pain it was causing Edward. Even with my anger, I didn't want to see him suffer.

Yet, each time the thought entered my mind, I remembered each moment I had suffered without him. The feelings of anguish as he walked out on me for 'the greater good', how even now he thought he did the right thing. It refueled my resolve to loathe him for as much as my heart could bear it, even if, in the end, it slowly killed the both of us.

That is the problem with revenge. Two people suffer for it.

After getting ready for school, I went to my car and put the key in the ignition and turned it. It made a gurgling sound and nothing happened. I turned the key again and the same thing happened. "What the nonsense?" I asked as I got out of the car.

When it came to mechanics I was lost, but I knew that it wasn't supposed to make that sound. Charlie had already left early for work so how on Earth was I going to get to school? A horn honked behind me and I turned to see Alice in a red sports car, waving at me, with Edward in the backseat.

"Hey, Bella do you need a ride?" she asked with a sweet smile.

I looked at Alice and wondered, angrily, _what was she doing here_? Had she foreseen my car troubles or was she the cause of them? Either way it was clear that she was using my situation to further her agenda.

"No thank you," I called back as I headed inside the house. "I will call Mike."

"Mike is already at school," Alice said, her smile never dropping. "Everyone is already at school. There is no other way for you to get there. Just let us take you."

My eyes darted towards Edward in the backseat, he was watching me through the corner of his eye and I gave him a glare before turning back to Alice. "No, I'll just walk then."

"Bella, don't be stupid, it's too far and it's going to rain."

Ignoring the pixy haired vampire, I pulled my bag out of the backseat of my truck and started walking in the direction towards school. Looking at the time, I frowned; it was seven twenty. School started at eight fifteen. I was going to be late.

Alice's sports car followed me as I kept walking down the road. I didn't dare look at it and slid my headphones into my ears allowing the sounds of Lacuna Coil to distract me from the rain that was pouring down on me. My hood offered me some protection, but it didn't save my bag, which was going to be ruined.

My mind told me that it was stupid to hold a grudge at a time like this, but I was angry with both of them at this point. Even if Alice did only see my car troubles in a vision and didn't cause them, if she was really my friend she would have come alone instead of trying to force me to forgive Edward.

Looking at my watch, I scowled; eight o'clock and still thirty minutes away from school. If I ran, maybe I could make it, but the fear of falling flat on my butt in front of the two vampires forced me to just keep trotting at my safe pace.

"Are you going to stop being silly now?" Alice asked, as she drove next to me. Looking across at the car, I could see that she found this somewhat amusing.

Stopping I turned around and walked to the car, putting my wet hands on the edge of the window. "Leave. Me. Alone," I told her sharply before walking away from them.

I heard Alice sigh before the sound of their engine filled my ears and they sped off at their usual breakneck speed.

Even with them gone, I still didn't run. At this point, I had more reason to just continue walking in the rain then to go and join them in an enclosed space for seven hours.

I finally reached school a half-hour late and walked into the building, leaving small puddles in my wake. Slowly I went to my locker and tried to salvage my books for the rest of the first period. As the bell rang to dismiss class I saw Mike come up to me.

"Bella, there you are!" he exclaimed. Seeing my situation he cursed and started helping me dry my books. "Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up!"

"You were already at school, by seven twenty. I didn't want to make you drive back," I told him as I wiped off my Math book.

Mike's eye brow rose as he started drying my English book. "What are you talking about? I didn't get here till eight."

I felt the vein in my forehead pulse slightly and opened my locker, put my head inside and let out a scream. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the hall on me, but I didn't care. I was livid! Alice not only, most likely, damaged my engine, but she lied to me! She would have rather me walk in the rain than call Mike.

Mike patted my back in comfort, not knowing why I was upset, but deciding to just try and help me anyway. Even though I didn't like Mike in that way, I was glad to have him as a friend. The bell rang for second period and I pulled my head out of the locker.

"Go ahead to class Mike, I'll be okay," I told him softly.

He reached up and wiped tears of frustration from my eyes, tears I didn't even know I had shed. "Are you sure Bella? I don't mind missing math."

I shook my head and gave him a small hug. "Don't worry, Mike, I'll be fine. I'm hardcore remember?" I joked to try and hide what I was feeling.

Smiling back at me, Mike gave me a small pat on the shoulder before he dashed to class. Grabbing my book bag and some papers, I headed to the girl's bathroom. Hopefully, the hand dryer would be able to fix some of the damage.

Kicking the door open with my foot, I went inside and saw Alice standing by the dryer with a small grin. She pressed the button and started it for me. "There you go."

Not taking my eyes off her, I walked over to the dryer and put my bag under it. "Do you have Edward hidden in one of the stalls?" I asked coldly.

Alice giggled and shook her head. "No, in fact, he is really mad at me for letting you walk in the rain this morning. He thinks I should have just let you call Mike."

I snorted. "Ya think!"

Alice's smile dropped slightly and I could feel her topaz eyes on mine. "You and Edward belong together," she said in that all knowing mystic voice. "It is fate."

"Really?" I asked snootily. "Well, Alice, if it is fate why do you seem so worried?"

My dark eyes met her light ones and I could see her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She wanted me to be with Edward and become her sister; we were to be best friends. Maybe, she felt like I was taking something away from her. Yet, for a supposed best friend, she sure didn't want to see my side in the matter.

"Oh, I'm not worried, but sometimes fate needs a little push," she answered.

"Well, I don't like being pushed," I told her sharply. "I am angry at Edward right now and if you are just going to try and force me to be with him, then just don't come around me. At all."

The force at the end of my sentence shocked me a little bit. I wasn't used to be being so forceful with anyone or being so mean. A part of me was worried that this was becoming the new me, but another part of me liked being in control.

Alice looked at me carefully as if capturing this moment and saving in her mind for another time. "Alright Bella, just remember what I said. It's fate for you two to be together."

With that she left the bathroom and I felt my heart pounding in my chest with a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time: Fear. The ominous way Alice spoke left me on end. She knew things I didn't, things I would never know.

Maybe, Edward and I were fated to be together, but it didn't mean I had just sit around and let it control me. Suddenly the walls of the bathroom felt too close and my breath seemed tight. I had to get out of this place.

Never in my life have I ever skipped school, but today I couldn't stay. Running out of the girl's bathroom, I didn't even head back to my locker. Nothing could keep me in this place.

Going out into the parking lot, I noticed the rain had stopped and I saw someone I hadn't seen in months. Edward's other sister. The one who hated me. The beautiful Rosalie Hale was standing there leaning on her new red convertible.

What was she doing here? There was no way in hell she was trying to get me and Edward back together.

She stood up straight as I came closer. "Come on," she said casting me a small glance. "Let's get out of here."

Her eyes shot up for a moment and I followed her gaze. In the window, three floors above were Alice and Edward looking at us. Dark looks in all three of the sibling's eyes. They were split again over me yet again, except this time Rosalie was on my side.

Breaking the staring contest she pulled the door open for me and went to the driver's seat. I nearly ran into the car and closed it behind me. As the engine revved I looked back at Edward and Alice with a triumphant smile.

I had for the moment, escaped fate.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, Bella wasn't as mean in this chapter as she was in the last one, but I think that in the context of the story its easy to see why she would be p.._


	3. Chapter III: Hunted

_Surprise everyone, double chapter post! Hope you enjoy chapter three of Hardcore Bella._

* * *

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter Three: Hunted**

* * *

_Sometimes I feel alone in a million crowd  
An outside wandering alone without  
Any words to say, they can't explain  
The desire to overcome the pain  
Feel the breath that's always getting away  
Am I dreaming it all? I will never be afraid: Survive ~ Lacuna Coil_

* * *

"Why?" I asked Rosalie softly after sitting in the silent car for a few minutes. I didn't want to stir the pot with the blond vampire, with whom I already had a turbulent relationship. Even, in this moment of understanding between us, our relationship wasn't clear.

Rosalie was quiet and I decided to just let the question die. "Because no one should be forced to do something they don't want to do," she answered softly, tucking a strand of her hair back. "Not to mention, I think you have a lot of guts for standing up to Edward the way you did."

"How do you know about that?" I doubted Edward went back home to pour his heart and soul to Rosalie or anyone for that matter.

"Jasper," she answered simply. "He could sense something up with Edward when he came home and since Alice told everyone about the flower event at school. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together."

"Oh," I muttered softly as I looked down at the floor. So the whole house knew about the flower incident. "They must all hate me now."

Rosalie chuckled a little and shook her head. "Well the boys and Alice are both standing by Edward like glue. Especially Alice." I noticed the twinge of annoyance as she mentioned her 'sister'. I always had the feeling that the two girls didn't get along. "Esme on the other hand is rooting for you," Rosalie told me with a smirk.

"Really?" I said in shock. Esme was the mother of the family; usually mothers always hated the girl's who broke their boy's hearts. I expected her to be the first one to try and suffocate me in my sleep.

Yet, Rosalie claimed she was on my side. "She thinks Edward was wrong for just leaving you the way he did and thinks he should work to gain your forgiveness," Rosalie said with a laugh. "Now where do you want to go?"

My first thought was home, but then I would have to explain to Charlie why skipped school. Then it was La Push, but that would just lead to another supernatural guy in my life that confused me. Instead as we reached and about to turn from the direction of a forest I told Rosalie to stop.

"I'll stay here and be a vagabond for awhile," I told my blonde savoir.

She looked out at the forest for a moment before nodding and handing me an umbrella. "Here, the rain might have stopped, but you know how it is here."

Laughing lightly I took the umbrella and reached for the car door. Stopping I turned around and wrapped my arms around Rosalie. "Thank you," I whispered.

Without looking at her, I could tell by her stiffness that she was turned off by the affection, but I didn't care. It was good to know that in the House of Cullen that there were two women on my side. Pulling away from Rosalie I exited the car, waving as the car revved up and drove away.

Now I was alone with only my bookbag, _Zune_ and cell phone. Looking into the distance I took a deep breath and started into the green forest.

The grass was still damp from the rain and the smell lingered in the air. Raising my hands up I breathed in, allowing nature's scents to consume my senses. I remembered a movie I had seen a few years ago called _The Craft_. Normal girls caught up in the mystic world of the occult, messing with nature and having it turn against them in the end.

Was I just like them? Turning against nature by being a vampire? Had that action damned me to end up like this? Alone, running from the one I once loved.

Remembering a song from the movie I walked deeper into the forest singing it lightly. "_You shut your mouth how can you say I go about things the wrong way? I am human and I need to be loved. Just like everybody else does_."

It was funny how sometimes a song could describe everything you felt, everything you were afraid to say would be said without needing to utter one word.

Fatigue hit me like a brick wall as each movement became strained. I didn't even notice I was so tired. After walking to school, I was surprised I hadn't collapsed earlier. Rage had kept me going; a terrible, but effective motivation.

Removing my bookbag from my shoulders, I let it fall down to the ground and propped it against one of the trees. Lying down on the grass, it was wet, but soft against what little exposed skin I had. As I drifted off into sleep Edward's words echoed in my mind.

"_Sometimes I'm not the most dangerous thing in the forest_."

Those words only made me force myself to fall asleep faster, ignoring Edward even in my own mind.

0o0

My joints felt achy as I turned around in the grass. Opening my eyes slightly, I was met with an almost total blackness. The green was nearly gone, if not for the little bit of moonlight that shone from above.

Getting up slowly, I rubbed my back, wishing for the comfort of my bedroom. Instead of being stuck in the middle of the forest. "Oh crud," I groaned as I finally realized that I wasn't sure which way I should go.

Searching in my brain, I remembered that I walked north to get where I was, so then, going south would bring back to the road.

_Good girl Bella, use that common sense_, I told myself as I collected my bag and started south. The darkness unnerved me; I was so used to having Edward or Jacob around when it was dark, that now being alone scared me. That led to me being disgusted with myself for allowing myself to rely on them.

Rene had always warned against allowing yourself to fall so hard for someone that you couldn't function without them. It looks like I had fallen into that trap. My cell phone in my pocket seemed to burn as I was tempted to call someone to help me.

Stubbornly I tucked my hands under my arms and walked along, telling myself that I probably wouldn't have service here anyway.

The sounds of the night echoed in the distance like the hooting of an owl that seemed to get louder and louder the more I walked. Looking up I tried to see if it was following me, but I didn't hear the flapping of wings.

Maybe I was coming towards it?

None the less, the sound bothered me because I reminded me where I was. It reminded me that I was alone and afraid. Stopping I reached for my headphones and blasted the first song that played, blocking out the owl.

Sighing I tucked my hands back under my arms and kept walking, telling myself that I was getting closer to a road that I still couldn't see.

Never did I tell myself that I was lost. To do so would drive me to call Edward in tears begging him to find me. It made me feel ill that he would be the first one I could want to call. Even after all of this.

The wind picked up and a pungent odor seeped into my nose making me gag. It smelt like rotting meat that had been left out for too long. Covering my face I coughed and tried not to retch. Not looking where I was going my head collided with something fleshy and hard. My foot tripped something over and I heard a small splash.

Peering up into the blackness I made up a shape that was hanging from a tree. Reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cell phone and flipped it over for the artificial light.

Raising the light up to the tree, I gazed up once before I let out a scream and fell back in shock. It was a man hanging from his feet. His head nearly torn off, hanging by only the white bone of his spine. Looking down I could make out a bucket on the ground- the thing my foot had hit. Blood stained both the bucket and the grass.

Backing away from the scene on my hands and knees, I tried to say something, but only a pathetic whimper of fear came from my lips. This could only mean one thing.

"Vampires," I gasped, fear thick in my throat.

A soft chuckle came from behind me and I looked up slowly to see a young man looking down at me. His eyes burning red, just like the blood that dripped from his mouth. In his dirty hands was another person, a woman, her neck broken.

My body froze for a moment and every muscle in my body ached to run, but my mind wouldn't give the order. The vampire stepped over me and looked at the spilt blood.

"Aww," he said in a low playful voice. "You spilled my dinner." Looking back at me he smiled as his foot crushed my cell phone, taking away my light. "You'll just have to refill it."

_Run_!

My mind finally caught up with my muscles and I jolted from the ground and ran as fast as could, not knowing where I was going. I was trying to outrun something that I knew I could never beat. My feet, still tired, and they carried me as fast as they could.

No one was here to save me. I had to rely on myself.

With the moonlight slowly fading away under the clouds, it was hard for me to see where I was going. That mixed with my naturally clumsy nature caused me to stumble over logs and bump into trees. I was like one of those stupid horror movie girls, except without screaming my head off like a moron.

I couldn't hear the vampire chasing me, but I knew he was there. The chill in my soul told me. My adrenaline continued to rush, but it did nothing to help my vision as I stepped into a ditch that sunk my leg in all the way to the kneecap.

"No!" I yelled as I pulled at my leg desperately, trying to free myself, but failing. The chuckling suddenly came back and I looked up to see the vampire looking down at me hungrily. Licking his lips as if about to eat a three-course meal.

"Poor, weak little human," he cooed as he stroked my face. I jerked back from his cold, dirty touch, but he grabbed my jaw, making me face him; those red eyes bright even in the darkness. "If you beg, I will kill you fast," he offered.

Beg for my life to be ended quickly instead of being slowly drained of blood like the man on the tree. It seemed like an easy choice to make. Yet, in some form of pride, I rose my head up and looked at those red eyes without faltering.

If I was going to die, then I wouldn't die the way expected of me. Begging for my life or begging for a quick end. I would die like the Spartan warriors, with pride. Without fear. I would die the strongest little lamb.

So what does one say before tempting death? "Kiss my ass," I told the vampire.

Laughter erupted from his mouth and he stood up grabbing my hair and jerking my neck back violently. "You stupid bitch," he said with a chuckle. "I will enjoy watching you die."

Closing my eyes I waited for it to just be over.

Then I heard a loud crash, like the sound of glass breaking. I felt something wet hit my clothes and slowly I opened my eyes. The moonlight had returned and revealed a sight to me.

The vampire was lying on the ground, his head completely severed from his head. His venom, which was a green murky color like slime, pooled on the ground causing everything around it to burn like acid.

But what could behead a vampire like that? Their skin was like diamonds. Nothing could do that sort of damage.

"Jason," a female Spanish accented voice said from behind me. "Poner a dormir a la niña."

Something pinched the back of my neck and slowly, my eyes closed and everything went black once more.

* * *

_A/N: Who are Bella's saviors? What is strong enough to cut through a vampire's skin? You'll find out next chapter. See you later!_


	4. Chapter IV: The Half Turned

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except hardcore Bella, Dani, Jason and the concept of the Half-Turned._

* * *

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter Four: The Half-Turned**

* * *

_She breaths in  
She breaths out  
She wakes up  
And lays down  
She can hardly speak  
And so she screams ~ Maniac by Plumb_

* * *

_  
_There was something wet against my fingertips, licking at them intensely. That was the first thing that I felt when consciousness flowed back into my body.

My eyes fluttered open slowly, confronted by a bright white light hanging over my face. Blinking a few times I adjusted my eyes to the light before turning my head to the direction of my wet hand.

A scream escaped my lips as I shot up and pulled my hand away. It was grotesque.

A dead dog.

Well, not dead anymore because it was moving, but it was rotted with clumps of skin and fur gone around its stomach, showing his black semi-decomposed insides. His face was damaged with hardly any teeth a nasty eye, that looked like a tumor. Puss and another green substance oozed from the side.

Vomit collected in my throat and I wiped my hand across my jacket. What was such a vile thing doing here?

Slowly it let out a sad cry and backed away from me, its head going low to the ground as if saddened by my reaction.

As it slowly backed away my eyes left it and I peaked around to examine my new surroundings. Another scream was tempted to come out, but shock overrode fear as I came face to face with a room full of guns.

Not just pistols or the shotguns that Charlie used, but things that looked straight out of an Arnold Schwarzenegger movie. A chill went down my spine as I curled up in a little ball. All my pervious courage seemed to have swallowed up.

Sure, I could stand up to vampires, but I knew that they were. Whoever owned these guns was foreign knowledge to me and that was scarier than any vampire. The unknown danger.

The dog came back towards me and stood up on his hind legs, those half flesh-half bone paws frightening me. "Get away from me you…hideous looking thing," I said as coldly as I could manage. Dogs could smell fear right? I tried to think back to Dog Whisperer, but I doubt half-dead dogs were ever covered on the show.

"The only hideous looking thing I see is you, _chica_," a semi- familiar Spanish-accented female voice said from behind me.

Turning around I saw a young Hispanic woman standing in a pair of gray sweatpants and a white wife-beater. The straps of her black bra where showing through the light cotton material. Black-brown hair shaped her bronze face and dark eyes which glared at me coldly. She held a tray of food in her hands.

Standing behind the woman was a Hispanic male, a little bit darker, with wavy hair that was tied back in a ponytail, a hint of a goatee on his chin. His full mouth was curled into a troublesome smile as he looked at the woman beside him. Like his female companion he was dressed in grey, the muscles of his arms showing through the shirt.

"Don't be so mean to her, Dani," he told the woman gently. There was no accent in his voice.

Scowling Dani walked over to me and placed the tray hard in front of my feet. The cold glare didn't leave her eyes until she looked down at the dog, who had a sorrowful expression on his rotted face.

"Don't worry Erik," she cooed softly picking up the dog in her arms, stroking what little fur that he had. "Mommy loves you." Erik barked happily and licked Dani.

My stomach lurched and the food at my feet started to look less inviting, knowing that the hands that prepared it were the same ones who held that…_thing_.

Dani continued to comfort Erik and took a piece of chicken off my plate to give to the dog. Jason sucked his teeth and pulled the plate away from Dani. "Come on, it's for the girl."

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She's not eating it," she told Jason. "I think she lost her appetite when she saw Erik."

Jason looked at my face and I think the disgust was still engraved on my face because he placed the plate on one of the counters. One of the few without guns.

Wrapping my arms around myself protectively I looked at Jason, who seemed much nicer than Dani. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by a vampire and Dani over there decapitated it before it could turn you into…_cena_," he explained softly. "I knocked you out and brought you here."

"How could you decapitate a vampire?" I asked confused. "Their skin is harder than diamonds."

Suddenly, I felt as if I shouldn't have said that because Jason gazed up at Dani quickly, a question glittering in his eyes. Dani nodded and gave Erik one small kiss before placing him down on the floor. Crossing her arms the older teen towered over me.

Gazing up at her I noticed something odd about her eyes; they had no pupils. It was just one black orb that stared me down. "How exactly did you know that?" She asked me with a light smile.

_Why don't I ever know when not to speak?_ I mentally chastised myself as I peered back up at Dani, trying to feign innocence.

"I assume that is common knowledge," I responded trying to stay calm even though I could feel my palms starting to sweat. The blackness of Dani's eyes was unnerving and I started to feel like if I looked too closely I was going to lose myself in them.

"Just like it's common knowledge that they glitter in the sunlight?"

"Exactly."

Laughter erupted from Dani's lips, except it wasn't warm at all. Instead it was cold and hard, it felt like icicles were digging into my brain from just sound alone.

"Ah, you are one _terrible_ liar," Dani said as she wiped a small tear from her eyes. "It's quite sad actually. I think we both know that no one thinks of _glitter _when they hear the word vampire."

"Unless it's a gay vampire," Jason whispered in my ear. His warm breath made my hair stand up and I couldn't help but snort at that joke even through my fear. The image of Jasper and Edward being secretly in love made its way into my brain and I started to laugh hard, clutching my gut.

I heard Dani give out a sigh. "Will you stop flirting with the damn girl, Jason?"

"I thought this was a good cop, bad cop situation. I was just assuming the good cop role."

Covering my mouth slightly I tried to stifle my giggles, shocked that I could even laugh in this situation.

Was fear making me lose my mind?

"He isn't that funny, you can stop laughing." Dani's irritation was obvious and I was in no position to tick her off in a room full of guns.

Crossing her arms she leaned back against the counter, stroking her chin slightly, like a boy would. For a moment those obsidian eyes made contact with mine. Inching in closer to my face I could hear her sniffing the air around me, a grim smile spread onto her mouth.

"You play with vampires," she declared while cupping my chin. "The smell of them is all over you. Even deep in your pores." My body shuddered at the contact. Her hands were freezing.

Just like a vampire.

"You are one of them," I whispered through a crackled voice. "A vampire."

The Hispanic teen shook with giggles once more and her cold hand slid off of my face. "Not a vampire, but very close my little friend."

"Dani," Jason warned quickly. Peering behind me, I saw his eyes were speaking silently to Dani's. Unlike the woman, his eyes were a hazel color, a little dull, but there was a definite color to them. They lacked Dani and the Cullen's obvious abnormality. However, they were certainly not natural. The dullness was too out of place.

Those eyes met mine and I brought my face back to the floor quickly, refusing to make contact with those grim orbs.

"If you are not vampires then what are you?" I asked not glancing up at either of them.

A deafening silence filled the room and my eyes ached with the urge to see the reason for quiet. Then Jason's smooth voice flowed into my ear. "We are the Half-Turned."

"Half-human, half-vampire and fully insane," Dani's voice responded, a chuckle etched in her tone.

"Isn't that just a hybrid?"

"Hybrids are born, we are…"

"Enough," Dani snapped cutting off Jason's explanation. "We have already told this _blanquita _enough."

The woman lowered herself down to my height, those eyes capturing my vision. The onyx color seemed to radiate as her eyes took an intense pose. "You will forget everything we have spoken about."

Was she trying to hypnotize me? Should I pretend to faint? Or would she be able to tell the difference?

I didn't have to worry about answering those questions. In the middle of my thought something touched my neck again and everything started to fade away.

The last image I saw was Dani, Jason and that dog, barking as I felt my body falling and falling…

* * *

_A/N: This chapter sucks, but I hope you can find some pleasure in it._

_Remember to check out: Healing Broken Hearts and Why Edward Hates Blondes!_

_Reviews always are welcome_.


	5. Chapter V: The Glory of Humanity

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter 5: The Glory of Humanity**

* * *

_We're always proving who we are always reaching for that rising star  
to guide me farand shine me __home__  
out here on my own: On My Own ~ Fame_

_

* * *

_

I was really getting sick of falling unconscious and waking up in some foreign location. As my eyes flickered open I found myself in the same woods as before, minus the vampire, the blood and the body. The dark sky no longer intimidated me, not with the memory of Dani's black eyes and Erik the half-dead pooch etched into my brain.

Rising from the slightly damp grass, I felt lost once more. How did I get here? Had Dani dropped me off? No, I doubt that woman would have wanted to touch me after I insulted her pet. Which meant…?

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around myself, as if trying to feel his touch. Jason. I remembered his breath on the back of my neck as he told me a joke, and slowly familiar warmth touched my cheeks.

"No," I said quickly, mentally slapping my self for blushing. The last thing I needed was to feel any attraction to another man who probably felt superior to her.

"Bella!" a male voice called out and my head turned sharply to the left. Little pin-pricks of light shone in the distance and I could make out four shapes.

"Over here!" I yelled as I started dashing towards the light, my feet almost betraying me for a moment, before breaking into a decent run.

As I got closer the faces behind the light became clearer. Charlie, Alice, Jacob and Edward. If this had been another time I would have wrapped my arms around any of the latter three first, but instead my arms widened and I embraced Charlie.

Charlie seemed taken aback by my action, but he slowly wrapped his arms back around me, holding me tightly. "I was so worried about you," he whispered, worry coating his voice.

"I'm sorry," I answered back softly as I buried my head inside his neck, enjoying his normal human warmth. Not burning hot like a werewolf or ice cold like a vampire; just a nice, normal comforting ninety-eight point six degrees Fahrenheit.

This was yet another time I had gone off without thinking about Charlie, without considering his feelings. Since I arrived I didn't think I'd given him the chance to be daddy. The daddy I never got to have. Pulling away, I cupped my hands around his face and looked into his brown eyes, our eyes. I was going to let him be daddy.

"I promise this won't happen again," I told him with a gentle smile, which he returned with a headshake.

"Thanks Bella, I doubt my heart can take another Bella Swan take off." He turned to the three supernaturals behind us, giving Alice and Edward a respectful nod, and Jacob a smile. "Thank you all, but I am gonna take Bella…"

He was cut off as his police walky-talky turned on. "_Calling in on all units! Presence needed at Forks Park! Two dead bodies found_!"

Two dead bodies? Would they happen to be the vampire and his victim from earlier?

Charlie turned to me. "I'll take you home first and if you want me to stay with you, then I will."

Placing my hand on his shoulder I slowly shook my head. "Don't worry about me, daddy. I'm sure that one of these three can drop me off. You just be careful."

Charlie looked at me for a moment as if I had suddenly warped into some foreign creature. "Did you just call me daddy?"

My mouth crept into a small smile before I answered him. "I hope that is okay?"

The answer came in the form of a tight Charlie Swan hug that seemed like it had been bottled up for a long time. "It's okay Bella," he told me, his voice tight as if trying to hold back tears. "It's always been okay." As he pulled back, I could see his eyes watering slightly and it made me begin to feel emotional. He seemed even more reluctant to leave, but he did, leaving me with Alice, Jacob and Edward.

Edward was the first one to speak. "You just made his lifetime with that daddy comment. He's always wanted you to call him that."

"Edward, unlike you, I feel no need to know what's going on inside everyone's head. I respect people's privacy," I shot at him before casting a smile at Jake. "Do you have your bike?"

Jacob shook his head and I felt my heart sink, which meant that the ride of the evening was going to either be in Alice or Edward's car. Oh joy.

"You know fully well that I can't control it," Edward told me, keeping his voice even although I could tell he was struggling around me.

I waved my hand in dismissal of his excuses. He seemed to have an answer for everything, unfortunately for us both, I no longer cared to hear a million reasons why he wouldn't, had to, or could not do something.

"Let's just go, I want to get out of these woods," I announced taking a step forward, only to have Alice grab my arm.

"Wait Bella," she said softly, trying her best not to antagonize me. "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Which, I would love to answer. In the car as you are driving to my house. Jacob, can you lead the way please?"

"Aye, Aye Captain Swan," he teased as he marched in front of me, guiding me out of the woods to Edward's infamous silver Volvo.

A part of me didn't want to go inside of it. There were too many memories to be found in that vehicle. Some good and some bad; all that I wanted to forget. Turning back I saw Alice and Edward staring at me, seeming to smell my reluctance. A small smile danced on Alice's mouth.

Glaring at the pixie vampire I followed Jacob into the back seat of the car, slamming the door behind me extra hard, hoping to cause some damage. Jacob snickered at my actions and leaned over to my ear.

"Still pissed off I see," he whispered.

"You have no idea," I responded, not bothering to whisper back, after all they could hear us regardless.

Edward went into the driver's seat and Alice into the passenger's. The engine roared to life and we drove off. My eyes gazed outside the window, watching the trees pass by without a care. Jacob's warm fingers were against mine and although I wanted to move them away, I couldn't.

The feelings I possessed for Jacob were deeper than a simple friendship, signs of that had shown itself and there was no denying physically, he was a fine specimen. Yet, I knew that his feelings for me were love. A deep passionate love that I could not bear to venture into, for fear that if we didn't work, the family bond that was there would be broken.

At the same time, I enjoyed his company, his touch and the feeling of knowing that even though I was a human and he was a werewolf, he didn't think himself on a higher plane than me. Unlike another set of supernaturals I knew. My eyes darted to the front of the car, only to be met with Alice's piercing golden eyes.

I jumped slightly before pressing my eyes in frustration. "Must you?" I asked harshly as I opened them.

"Well, you said that we could talk during the ride home so we are talking," Alice responded with that condescending smile. I can't believe I ever thought we could be friends. "Now, where were you tonight?"

Trapped in a gun filled room with two slightly deranged people and one half-decomposed dog. "I'm not exactly sure," I told her. "I blacked out."

"So you weren't always in the forest?"

Racking my fingers through my hair, I sighed softly. "I fell asleep in the forest and when I woke up it was really dark. I walked around trying to find my way out, but instead I found a dead body and a hungry vampire."

"A vampire!" Edward and Jacob both exclaimed.

"How did you get away from the blood sucker?" Jake asked.

"Well," I started up again. "I started running as fast as I could, everything was going alright until my leg got suck into a ditch. He was about to eat me when…"

"When?" Alice egged on.

"I was saved by a woman, she cut his head off," I told Alice looking at her darkly as I brought my finger to my neck, making a slicing motion. "Clean off."

"What was she? Vampire? Werewolf?"

Thinking of Dani and her eyes I tried to think of what to classify her as. The dark eyes showed that there was something different about her. What had she called herself? The Half-Turned. Whatever the heck that was. I just knew that she wasn't a vampire or a werewolf.

"Human," I answered. "She was human." Even if she had creepy eyes.

"You must have been mistaken," Edward spoke for the first time since being the forest. "There is no way an ordinary human could kill a vampire."

True, Dani was in no way an ordinary human, yet the comment caused my eyes to narrow. I felt Jacob's fingers grip mine, as if trying to relax me, but it wasn't enough to calm me down. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh don't feel insulted Bella," Alice said softly. "It's just that our kind is designed to be the perfect killing machine. There is no way a human would be able to survive a confrontation with us."

"Tell that to Buffy," I shot back. "Or to the woman who cut off that vampire's head."

Alice's eyes almost narrowed, but quickly retracted back to its normal wide eyed look. "Buffy is a character of fiction and those vampires are not the real thing. We are. Therefore, you must have been mistaken about the woman. She must have been something greater."

"Greater?" I harked angrily. "Humans are great! We accomplish a lot without having amazing powers or immortality."

"Only to be killed by germs," Alice shot back, her smile curling back slightly into a tiny smirk.

I found my face getting closer to hers. "Which we eventually find ways to cure, Mary Alice," I said using her whole name. "Besides, those designer clothes you adore wearing so much, who made them? Humans. Those cars you love to drive. Who made them? Humans. The house you live in. Who worked their asses off to build it? Humans. Everyday your superior race pays estimate to the glory of humanity is what you wear, where you live and even what you eat. We are the ultimate meal for you. A weak pathetic human is the only thing that can truly satisfy you. Now, how pathetic is that."

Falling back against my seat I crossed my arms and returned my eyes to the window. A thick silence filled the air for a moment.

"You just got F-ed in the A," Jacob taunted causing me to laugh happily, giving him a playful shove and resting my head on his shoulder.

A surge of triumph flooded my body as no responses came from either vampire. It was going to be a wonderful trip home.

0o0

As we reached my house I gave Jacob a hug, and left the car without a word to Alice or Edward. There was no way I was thanking them for anything. It was because of them that I ran away in the first place. I hopped they wouldn't bother Rosalie. I would call her after school tomorrow.

"Daddy?" I called out, looking around the room to see if dad had come back. I couldn't help but smile as I said daddy. It felt good. There was no answer, so I headed up to my room. It was after two and I still wanted to go to school tomorrow. If only to see Mike, Eric and everyone else and let them know that I wasn't dead.

Laying onto my bed I felt for my _Zune _to let Mozart send me to sleep. It wasn't there. I shot up and looked around for my book bag. It had been attached to my back since I woke up in the forest the first time. All my stuff was in there. Groaning I placed the pillow over my face. I'd ask dad to help me look for it when he had the time.

Pulling the sheets over me, I rolled over and forced sleep upon myself.

0o0

_Beep-Beep-Beep._

Poking my head from under the sheets I looked at the alarm clock hatefully. "I loathe you," I hissed at it before slamming my hand down on it.

Less than five hours of sleep didn't do well for me. My eyes looked bloodshot and dark circles colored the bottom. Turning on the bathroom faucet I splashed water on my face, getting rid of the slight traces of sleep.

Yawning, I pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and called it a day. Slipping on my flats I headed down the steps and was assaulted with the delicious aroma of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Peaking my head into the kitchen I saw dad looking like he had just been through war.

There were cuts on his fingers and one burn on his wrist. The apron had been little help, since his face, shirt, shoes and pants were covered in what looked like pancake batter. Smiling I walked up beside him. "Morning daddy," I cooed as I wiped a smug of batter from his face. "You were working hard this morning."

Dad smiled and placed a ticklish kiss on the top of my head. "Well, decided that I have to be able to cook something new once in awhile. After your ordeal, I thought you could use something decent. I just hope its all okay."

My head turned to the plate on the table and I walked over to it, grabbing a fork. I looked at the eggs; they looked like a mess and the pancakes were not a round shape; they were all different kinds of anomalies that I couldn't even describe. The bacon was the only normal looking thing. Still, I shouldn't judge from appearances.

I pricked one of the eggs and took a bit of it. Dad was looking up at me nervously as I chewed slowly, taunting him a little. Swallowing I peered at him. "Delicious, daddy."

"Really?" he asked looking relieved. "I was worried."

"Nope, it's great," I sat down and picked up my knife to cut a pancake. "Sit down dad. Tell me how you have been."

Grabbing his own plate, he sat on the opposite side of the table and for the first time, in a long time, we seemed truly like father and daughter.

0o0

"No sneaking off this time, Bells," Dad teased giving me a small hug as he dropped me off at school. Playfully I gave him a shrug. "I'll try, it depends if I have a test today." Smiling I gave him a small smooch on the cheek and exited the car, waving as he took off.

Entering the building, I felt the eyes of everyone on mine; they were all curious about where I had run off to yesterday, but no one had to nerve to ask. Except for Lauren.

The blonde came up to me with a smirk, followed by Jessica. "Hey, Bella what happened to you yesterday? We were worried."

Oh yes, I'm sure you were. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes I forced a smile. "I was trying to join a brothel that just opened up on the other side of town, but they said that they don't hire virgins. So I recommended your name to them. If you get a call from a Madame Meyer, that's her."

I savored the wide mouth shock on Lauren and Jessica's faces before walking away to my locker, opening it with a pleased smile. My smile dropped slightly as I saw my book bag hanging from the hook inside. I reached in and opened it slowly, there had been nothing taken and nothing added.

Who did this? My first thought went to Edward or Alice, but they didn't know I'd lost my book bag. Oh, well. At least I had all my stuff. First class was gym and I sighed deeply. Flag football.

_My absolute favorite_, I thought bitterly.

Going into the locker room I quickly changed into the shirt and shorts required for class. As I did I could hear the whispers of a few girls about something before they went into the gym.

I soon followed and saw the class in a circle around coach. His hand was gripping a clipboard tightly. "Alright guys two sets of good news. Today we are going to be playing Flag football (groans erupted from the girls, including myself) and we also have two new students. Danielle Rodriquez and Jason Rhodes."

The doors opened and my mouth dropped open. There they were.

Dani and Jason.

0o0

_A/N: The first half of a double posting. I hope you enjoyed it. I love writing Bella and Charlie. I think they could have been a great father/daughter team if it had been developed more._


	6. Chapter VI: I'll Watch Yours

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter Six: I'll Watch Yours, if You Watch Mine.**

* * *

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick  
I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really slick  
I'm unstoppable: Unstoppable ~ Kat DeLuna_

_

* * *

_

"_Damn, look at those legs_," one of the boys whispered.

"_Screw_ _the legs man, I'm looking a little bit higher than that, if you get my drift_."

"_Wow, I didn't know Mexican boys could look so cute,_" Lauren whispered and I felt the urge to punch her for such an ignorant statement.

Although, I couldn't argue with one thing, he did look cute in the gym uniform. The shorts came up to his knees and showed his solid calve muscles.

Jason's wavy hair was still pulled back in a ponytail, but there were a few loose strands that covered his face, drawing attention to his eyes. He was stroking his small goatee before his eyes met my own, and the ends of his mouth tugged up slightly. I blushed slightly, but didn't avert my eyes from his.

Dani seemed to notice this and rolled her dark eyes slightly. They were still as black as I'd remember, but I doubted anyone else would notice unless she let them get really close to her. Which I doubt would happen.

The coach smiled at the two of them. "Come in you two, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Jason looked at Dani and shrugged slightly, before looking back at me. I bit my lip and turned slightly to face Dani who went into the middle of the circle, next to coach.

"My name is Danielle, but you _will_ call me Dani," she said sharply already exposing her cold personal to the class. "I am Cuban American and my friend Jason is Puerto Rican American. So if anyone calls us Mexican," her eyes darted to Lauren who shrunk back, "they will be smacked for ignorance."

Coach cleared his throat and nodded. "Alright, thank you for that Dani. You will be on the red team and Jason you will be on the blue team." My team.

"Don't hurt anyone Dani," Jason teased with a smile.

Dani grinned wickedly. "Don't touch anything you shouldn't," she taunted back before walking off to the other side of the gymnasium.

Jason walked over to me and stood at my left as coach handed out the blue flags. Slowly, I leaned over to Jason. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

The boy had the decency to look a tad confused. "What do you mean miss? I have this class first period." The innocent look in his light hazel eyes was enough to make me smile a little, but that didn't mean I was going to let him get away with playing dumb.

"You know that's not what I mean Jason," I told him as I grabbed my flag. "Last night, room full of guns, you, me, Dani, a hideous dog named Erik."

Jason tucked the flag into his pocket, and tilted his head to his side, stroking his chin hairs slightly. "Nope, I'm sorry. No idea what you're talking about. I'm pretty sure that I would remember being in a room with you." The smirk on his face was addicting.

"You know, if we had met back awhile go, your flirting might have worked," I responded with a slight smirk of my own, fighting down another blush.

"What's changed?" His hazel eyes looked at my holding warmth that caressed me from head-to-toe. It was different from how the other romantic men in my life looked at me. Edward looked at me hungrily. Jacob looked at me in almost the same way, except with a more…carnal hunger.

Jason's eyes looked at me as if he wanted to know me. Truly interested in what I had to say without any sort of motive, like figuring me out. Except maybe, distracting me from asking more questions.

"I got my heart broken," I answered him softly as coach blew the whistle. I turned to him with a smile. "Watch my back?"

He returned my smile with a grin of his own. "I'll watch yours if you watch mine." We shook hands and the game begun.

Gym was my arch rival. The Sparta to my Athens. It was rough and physical, while I was fragile and brainy. We've been fighting a battle that has raged on since pre-k. That jungle gym was a death trap. Letting a small child run around in places with metal slides, monkey bars elevated above ground and steps with huge gaps between them? Who came up with such an idea?

However, an alliance had been formed today between Jason and I; gym was going down.

I played the role of bait since I knew that my un-athleticism was infamous among the students. They all came for me, looking for an easy flag to capture, but Jason was quick and would grab their flag before mine could be snatched.

As people slowly became aware of our bait and take strategy, I had to venture out without Jason's protection. I would have felt better with him there, but my own confidence allowed me to keep going. I managed to capture Eric and Mike's flags, which shocked them both.

Soon, it was only Jason, Tyler, Angela and myself up against Ben, Dani and Lauren (surprisingly). Both teams got together for one last huddle.

"We gotta get rid of Dani," I told them. "She's the best person on their team."

"Which means either Jason or Tyler needs to get her. I know I can get Ben," Angela said with a nod.

I took a moment to tease her a little. "Gonna use some of that girlfriend charm on him?" I teased with a small smile, poking her side.

Blushing, the brown haired girl looked away. Turning back to Tyler and Jason I smirked. "I'll get Lauren."

Tyler nodded. "Alright, don't trip Bella."

I frowned at the comment; it might have been true, but geez that didn't mean he had to say it like that.

The coach came in the middle of the gym. "Alright, the first team to only have one person left loses. Game on."

The whistle blew and we were off. Dani was like a gazelle. Quick and graceful, it was all Jason and Tyler could do not to trip over each other. Jason was fairing better, but Dani was obviously faster. I felt a hint of dread as she got Tyler's flag.

"Ben!" Angela yelled as she walked straight up to him. What was she doing? I saw her lean over and whisper something in his ear. The teen flushed a darker shade of scarlet than I'd ever accomplished before taking his flag and handing it to her.

Angela smiled and waved it at me. "It's all you Bella! Get her!"

Oh, I was gonna try. Lauren looked at me with a malicious glint in her eyes. I know she wanted to pound me into the pavement as badly as I wanted to do to her. She ran towards me and I dashed forward.

I'd never realized until today, just how damn fast Lauren was. Never had she come off as the athletic type, or maybe the desire to beat me was strong enough to make her sweat.

Her hands reached out to grab for me, but I ducked out of her way and tried to pick up my speed, while looking back at her. There was a glint in her eyes. She was out for blood.

I put my mind in last night's situation, closing my eyes and remembering the adrenaline that I called upon. Hopefully I hadn't wasted it all. I felt the muscle in my legs move faster.

"Bella look out!" someone yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw the white wall of the gym getting closer. I told my legs to stop, but they weren't ready to halt so instead they did what they do best…trip. I fell backwards and ended up on top of Lauren.

Quickly, I turned around and reached under her to grab the flag from her back pocket. "Hey! That's my butt, don't touch me you lesbo!"

"Sorry, you're not my type," I shot back. "I like girls with brains." I pulled the flag out and waved it in the air at my trophy.

The coach blew the final whistle. "Blue team wins!"

Victory for me.

Too bad I tripped though.

0o0

"You jinxed me, Tyler I hope you know that," I scolded him as we got lunch.

He laughed and gave me a playful elbow in the arm. "Hey, we won right?"

"True."

Not to mention the satisfaction of beating Lauren and falling on top of her. Talk about a crushing defeat. Corny but so fitting.

"Hey I asked Jason and Dani to sit with us," Mike said as he grabbed an apple. "Hope that's okay with everyone?"

"Man, have you _seen_ Dani?" Tyler said with a perverted smile. "It is defiantly okay with me."

Shaking my head, I paid for the lunch and headed over to the table where Jason was already sitting down. "Where is Dani?" I asked as I sat down on the other side.

"She's taking her medicine in the car," Jason told me as he took a bite of his banana.

"Medicine for what?"

Jason's eyes darkened slightly and he turned his glance away from me. "I can't say."

"Then you don't have to," I assured him with a smile.

He smiled back sweetly. "She's gonna be pissed when she finds out you still have memories of last night."

"So you're finally admitting it?"

"No point in lying to you," he said with a shrug. "Besides, we know plenty about you so it's an even trade."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason smirked into his food. "You can learn a lot from the contents of a ladies purse. Or… book bag in your case."

So I'd left it at their 'home'? So that meant they were the ones who returned it. But then how did they know my combination? The questions were lost on my lips as Eric, Tyler, Mike, Ben and Angela came over.

"Alright," Eric said with a dorky grin. "What nerdy debate should we get into today?"

Angela let out a small groan. "Must we get into one? I mean there are other things we can talk about besides Battlestar Galactica."

"You know she's right," Mike said with a nod. "No more sci-fi debate. Horror debates instead."

The table broke into a laugh at Angela's groan of frustration and I decided to go first as I rolled a grape over my mouth. "How about Freddy vs. Jason?"

Jason grinned. "You know who I'm voting for. Machete all the way; besides let's not forget who severed whose head at the end of the movie."

"Yeah, but Freddy was still alive when it happened. He winked," Tyler shot back. "You can't kill a boogeyman."

"You can if you don't believe in him," Jason shot back. "He's like freakin' Tinkerbell."

"Do I really wish to know the other parts of this conversation?" Dani asked as she approached the table carrying a full tray of food. Did she eat like that normally and keep her figure? Sitting down in the empty seat next to me, Jason smiled.

"Just having a good ol' horror debate about Freddy vs. Jason," he told her.

Dani scoffed and rolled her eyes as she ate a piece of ham. "What a pointless debate," she said causing the whole table to grow quiet for a minute. "Pinhead would come and kill both of them."

"No way!" the boys exclaimed at once as they started a back and forth with Dani that left Angela and I in stitches. After a night like the one I had yesterday, it felt good to just sit back, eat and laugh in good company. Even if I didn't know some people in that company.

"Don't look now Bella, but Edward is coming towards you," Angela whispered into my ear and I turned around at him. Funny, neither he nor the rest of his kin had crossed my mind the whole day. No wonder it had been going so well. At least he hadn't brought flowers this time.

"Bella," he spoke softly. "May I please speak with you alone for a moment?"

Shrugging I nodded and slid out of my chair, only to have Jason's arm reach over and touch my hand gently. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked.

Both he and Dani had stiffened, giving Edward dark glances that I'm sure he was going to ask about when we were alone. Giving Jason a nod I smiled. "Don't worry. I know exactly what I'm getting into."

Slowly his hand rose off of mine and I got up to follow Edward.

Let's see what he had to say today.

0o0

_Hi everyone, I hope this double chapter posting made up for making you wait so long! I really do love this story, but I just get distracted. Be sure to check out: Why Edward Hates Blondes and Healing Broken Hearts! _

_I love you guys!_

_R&R_


	7. Chapter VII: Type

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_  
_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_  
_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_  
_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_  
_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world~ Blinding by Florence and the Machine. _

* * *

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter Seven: Type**

Edward was acting that way, again. That 'I know what's best for you and you should listen to me' way. Once upon a time I would have found it kind, sweet even. Now, as I stood outside pressed against the back of Edward's silver Volvo, all I felt was serious irritation. It was damp outside and all I wanted was to go back inside and laugh with my friends, laugh the way a normal teenage girl should, but I guess I shouldn't be shocked.

Normal hadn't been one of my options for quite some time so, here I was getting my sneakers soggy.

"Bella, listen to me," Edward pleaded softly. His topaz eyes were urgent boring into my own, as if trying to use compel me, even though it wasn't possible. "Stay away from them. I don't know what they are planning but I know they are dangerous."

"No more dangerous than you, or Jake, or a number of other non-supernatural things, like the chickenpox," I responded dryly, folding my arms across my chest. "Besides, you are no longer my boyfriend and have no authority over me."

"Just because we are no longer together doesn't mean I don't still want to keep you safe," he said, reaching out to stroke my cheek.

I pushed his hand away with the back of my own. "And what makes you think I can't protect myself?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. I watched the side of his mouth switch as if trying to hold back a smirk. "You and I both know that you cannot. You are only human."

That was the answer I had been expecting, but even so, it stung. No matter what he would think so little of me: someone he said he cared for, that he supposedly loved.

Shutting my eyes, I bit my bottom lip to stop the flow of profanities I'd picked up from Jake. Glancing up at my ex-boyfriend, I pushed myself off of the car and placed my hands atop his shoulders.

At the first moment of contact, his body clenched. My smell was still intoxicating to him. Tiptoeing, I brought my lips close to his ear.

"I may be a weak, pathetic fragile human," I whispered, the tip of my tongue dangerously close. "Yet, I am your greatest weakness."

His hands latched onto my forearms and I felt my heart jump slightly. In my bravado, I had forgotten than his hunger for my blood could cause my death.

Edward pushed me away from him slightly. Our eyes locked for a moment and I saw the rage and lust threatening to overrun with the combined need for my body and blood.

"Be careful Bella," he warned, his eyes locked on to my throat. Edward gripped my arms tighter, making me wince. "You tempt me too much."

Glaring at him, I craned my neck upward. "You are so lucky that you can't read my mind. You wouldn't like it at all."

"Is there a problem here?"

Both of us turned and saw Dani and Jason standing there. Dani's hands were firmly on her hips, those black eyes focused on Edward. Jason, instead, was looking at me carefully.

Edward's nostrils flared. He was probably wondering how they snuck up on him, and he released me. Stepping away, Edward took a step towards Dani.

"My family and I do not feed on innocents. There is no reason for hunters to-"

_Hunters_?

Dani's hand flew up to silence Edward, her black eyes scrunched up in annoyance. She didn't seem concerned about me, more irritated that she was out in the cold.

"You talk as if I give a damn about what you have to say," she snapped. "Hunters go where they want and I want to be here. Now get out of my face before Jason and I crush you like an ant."

I looked at Edward, expecting him to retort in some snide way, but he only gave Dani an expression that I could only describe as total, unadulterated hatred.

Giving me one last glance, Edward walked away and past the two hunters, the hate in his eyes never fading. Looking at the cafeteria, I saw Alice and Jasper staring out at us from the window. Alice glared at me before whispering something to Jasper. My eyes met with hers.

"Bitch," I said, knowing she could hear me clear as a bell. This was confirmed when her golden eyes turned my way and she gave me a bright smile, complete with a wave.

"I suggest you stop harassing vampires," Jason said with a laugh in his voice. He was suddenly beside me. He was looking over me, but not in a check-me-out sort of way. "How are your arms?" he asked.

"Fine," I muttered, rubbing my them slightly. I was sure there would be bruises, but they wouldn't last for too long.

"Okay we checked on her," Dani stated exasperated, as she turned back to the school. "I have food to finish." Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Dani headed back into the safety of the school leaving, Jason and me alone.

Leaning back against the car, I looked at Jason, who was rocking back and forth on the heels of his sneakers. We were both quiet, which was a little unnerving and I was feeling a little snippy. "What do you want?" I asked.

A small smirked appeared on his mouth and he looked at me. "Feeling a little vexed are we Miss Swan? I kinda like it."

I had been flirted with a few times in my life but Jason was a different type of flirt. He did it so brazenly, as if he already expected me to fall for his charms.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now," I told him straight forward. "I just broke up with-"

"Whoa, whoa," Jason broke me off with a soft chuckle. "What makes you think I want to be your boyfriend?"

Taken aback I gaped at him for a moment. "The flirting?" I managed to say, sounding like a confused child.

Jason let out a small laugh. "Oh, _Bella_," he said, his accent coming out, saying my name like a intimate whisper that sent goose bumps down my back. "I barely know you, darling and quite frankly, you are not my type. I do, however, find you quite cute and fascinating. It is very interesting how you withstood Dani's mind control…" he paused suddenly as if he'd said too much.

Walking towards me he took my hand. "I'm sorry if I confused you." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my hand. His lips were soft and warm. It felt good against my skin, like a caress.

Turning on his heel, Jason walked away and trotted back into the school building as the bell to end lunch rang.

I stood there, confused about how to feel about Jason's comment. While I had no desire for another man in my life, especially one with an ego and secrets, his comment stung. He barely knew me, but he had already deemed me undateable.

"_Not his type_."

What was his type? I thought of Dani, who despite her inhuman eyes and cocky attitude exuded a confident sex appeal. Was that his type? Confident? Sexy? And apparently, I was neither and it stung. It stung in a place I didn't like to acknowledge: my pride.

The next few classes passed in one big blur of lectures and faces. Dani and Jason weren't in any of my other classes and I was grateful for the opportunity to heal my ego. However, there were moments I would glance over and see Jason and Dani huddled together, Jason cracking some sort of joke causing Dani to show a smile.

It made me angry, but I didn't understand why I even cared.

I was a decent catch, wasn't I? Edward wanted me and he was a 117-year-old vampire, who had seen his fair share of beautiful females. Yet, he wanted me. Jacob, I felt loved me with a more physical desire than anything else.

What did Jason want in a woman that I was so far from? Why did it bother me so much? I made me fume inside. I didn't even _want_ a boyfriend.

Art was my elective for the semester and so far my stick figures were the best looking set of lines in Forks High School. Miss Grant, wanted me to broaden my artistic talents, but still praised the stick figures-so I kept doing them.

As I started to mix the paints for my latest "masterpiece", I head his voice.

"Hey, um, Miss Grant," he said with a charming chuckle. "I got a little lost on my way here. I'm Jason Rhodes. New student."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Rhodes," she said with a smile. "Take a seat next to Miss Swan, my dear."

Perfect.

Determined to ignore his presence, I forced myself to concentrate on drawing. The fact that he didn't say a word as he sat next to me for the next forty minutes didn't bother me at all. Not in the least.

Miss Grant began to walk around, near the end of class, to inspect our artwork. I glanced over my stick-figure masterpiece.

A yellow and red sunset with green trees reaching up for the submerging light, two stick-figures- a triangle dress on the female, colored pink-were holding hands and watching the romantic scene.

"Very lovely, Bella," Miss Grant complemented, her hands wiggling together as she fished for more things to say. "I like the way the two hands meet in a circle. The circle with no beginning or end, symbol of beautiful relationship."

Miss Grant was in the right field, with her ability to see meaning in the simplistic of art pieces. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and moved over to Jason.

"Oh my," she gasped and I looked across from my canvass to see what left Miss Grant breathless.

A starry night adorned the sky with a crescent moon helping to illuminate the darkness, yet below was a living nightmare. Green blurs with no real shape or detail, expect for guns: large, black guns, AK-47's aimed at young men, women and children backed up against run down brown buildings, red blood staining the homes. Atop the roof of one building, just above the chaos, was a young boy. He was slightly detailed compared to the others: small, brown skinned with large black eyes, wet with tears. His clothes were ragged and ripped. The young boys arms were reaching up to the moon, to the sky, for freedom…for escape.

"This is beautiful, Jason," she said, her voice filled with awe as she placed a hand on her chest. "There is a few corrections I would suggest, but overall, it's lovely. Why did you use pastels instead of paint?"

I looked down at Jason's stained hands and heard him chuckle. "I just like the way it looks. I'm not a big fan of paint."

Jason and Miss Grant engaged in a friendly conversation about the difference between pastels and paint. While that was going on, I took in the painting some more. The emotions coming from the artwork were different from anything I'd ever seen in my life. The fear, the sorrow, and the violence…a whole world, so far from my own and one I'd never even dwelled on.

Turning to look at the creator of the art piece I realized something. Jason wasn't like Edward or Jacob-he was something totally different.

0o0

The day was finally over and I was excited to go home. Charlie and I decided to have a movie night today. Plus, Jake texted me letting me, know that he dropped my truck off while I was in school. He would have said hello, but there was pack business. I was just eager to get home and enjoy father-daughter time.

"Father-daughter time," I said aloud before laughing at how childish it sounded.

Smiling, I opened my trunk door and hopped in. I shrugged my bag off my shoulder and then threw it onto the passenger seat. Turning on the ignition, I adjusted my rear-view mirror and saw a gun behind my head.

"Dani?" I yelled and opened my mouth to scream, but she pressed the gun onto my scalp and my heart began to pound.

"Be quiet and drive," she ordered. "Scream and I _will_ shoot, Jason be damned."

Stepping on the gas, I drove without questioned, to where I didn't know, but I was praying someone would see the panic on my face and come.

Names ran though my head: Daddy, Edward, Jake and Jason. It was always hard to avoid them, but now there was nobody.

As I drove though the streets, Dani moved from the back to the passenger seat, the gun on the side of my face. Her face was emotionless, those eyes gazing at me with intentions I couldn't even begin to fathom.

We were getting farther and father out of town into and she made me take a turn into the forest. Navigating through thick patches of trees.

"Stop here," she ordered. We were in the middle of nowhere; she could shoot me, bury me and drive off without a single witness. Keeping an eye on me, she leaned over and took the keys out and pocketed them in her jacket.

I turned around, my eyes wide with panic and confusion. I didn't know what was going on and I wasn't sure what she wanted. "Please don't kill me," I begged, feeling myself on the verge of tears.

Dani rolled her eyes and let out a groan. "I'm not going to kill you, but if you start acting ridiculous I just might."

"If _I_ act ridiculous?" I shouted. "You kidnapped me at gunpoint!"

A satisfied smirk appeared on her lips. "True," she said sounding a little proud of herself, "but it's not my fault you're incapable of protecting yourself. Should the daughter of a police sheriff know some self-defense? I'm sure you rednecks have bigger guns than this pistol?"

She released the hold on the gun and let it spin on the trigger before placing it inside an arm holster. "Now, what are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a werewolf, witch, half-turned, some sort of chimera or something else?" she asked impatiently, tapping her fingers against the dashboard.

"I…I am human," I stuttered back. "A hundred percent."

"Bullshit," she proclaimed leaning towards me, making me jump back in fear. "Stop being flinchy," she chided, giving me a look of disgust. "I haven't even touched you. Now, you can't be a human. You withstood my mind-control."

Her black eyes glanced over my body carefully from top-to-bottom, her eyes lingered over my arm and she yanked me over. I knew that struggling would being pointless, so I allowed her to pull up my sleeve to reveal the vampire scar I had from James.

"¡Coño!" she exclaimed before pushing me back roughly against the side door of the car. "So she was bitten. Jesus it must have been drained, but there is nothing interesting about her. Damn it. The Hunters must not have done it-"

I sat there in shock just nodding weakly, answering the questions even though most of them weren't addressed to me. A moment passed of her private venting before she turned to me. "So you are half-turned like Jason and I are?"

"I…I don't even know what you're talking about," I cried out, unable to stop the tears as my body was racked with frustration, fear and anger. "I am _human_. Mind vampire stuff doesn't work on me: Edward can't read my mind, Aro can't. All mental abilities don't work on me, and I don't know why."

"So your just _special_?" Dani asked mocking me with the rhetorical question, before releasing me. "You would be the type to have that problem. _¡Coño!_" Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through that black-brown hair and then, sliding her hand down her face, she sighed. "Tell me about the vampires. Is it true they are non-human drinkers."

"Yes," I said. "Edward and his family are vegetarians. They only drink animal blood."

Dani glanced over me and raised her eyebrow. "_Que_? How in the hell does that make them _vegetarians_?"

"It's a joke."

She rolled her eyes and took my keys out from her pocket and threw them onto my lap as if they were contaminated. "Here."

"Why do you hate me?" I asked her as I cradled the keys in my hand.

"First of all," Dani said lifting up a single finger. "I don't hate you, because hating you implies I give a shit about you and I definitely don't. Secondly, I don't give a shit about you because I hate weakness and you," she sniffed the air, "reek of it"

"I'm not weak," I retorted. "I'm just not strong like you or Jason or Edward or Jake…"

"Or anybody," she mumbled.

"That's not fair."

"Oh, its very fair, Isabella," she shot back. "I've been asking around school about you and found out a few things. Like how you can't take a few steps before falling on your face, how you were depressed when your vampire boyfriend left you, how you played your best friend when he helped you through it." Dani's face looked at me with disgust. "I have no clue what Jason sees in you."

"Well, Jason doesn't see anything in me," I told her angrily. What right did she have to judge me on what everyone else thought of me? The kids at school didn't know who I was behind the lies I put on. How hard things had been with Edward and Jake. Besides was it my fault I'm clumsy? "I'm not his type according to him."

Dani chuckled lightly and looked out the window. "That probably hurt your little feelings."

I huffed and crossed my arms, straightening myself to seem confident. "It didn't. I have no interest in him. Besides, I don't want to be someone's type if all they care about is sex appeal."

"Sex appeal?" she spat out. "What makes you think Jason's type has anything to do with looks?"

I was silent since there was no good reason for me to believe that, other than my own inference. Dani took my silence for the ignorance that it was and leaned over to me once more.

"I'll let you know exactly what his type is: loyal, dependable, brave, humble and open-minded," she told me. "Looks, he could care less. It's in here that counts." She poked me right in the chest. "He knew what kind of person you were from the moment you called our dog disgusting. Yet, he has some interest in you. Why? I don't know, but as his best friend I'm telling you right now: _I do not approve_."

Our faces were close to one another and I could see the blackness of her eyes. "What are you?" I whispered.

She snorted and back kicked open the passenger door. "I am a little bit of this, a little bit of that, but a whole lot of trouble." She grinned slightly and slid out from the car. "See you tomorrow in gym class."

I watched her leave from the rear-view mirror. She went into the forest, to where I didn't really know and honestly, didn't care. As I tried to collect myself in the car, I started to think.

If Dani hadn't let me go, if she was demented-even more than she already was-I would have died. Without Edward or Jacob to protect me, what could I have done to save myself? Racking through my brain I thought of what I could do and the answer was nothing.

I could do nothing.

0o0

"Bella," Dad said as he put down his paper, he was sitting in his chair. "I expected you home a while back is everything okay?"

I walked into the house quiet, lost in my own thoughts for the most part until dad spoke. Removing my backpack, I sat down in a vacant chair.

"Dad, I need you to do something for me."

"What Bells?"

"Teach me how to protect myself."


	8. Chapter VIII: Dirty Bella

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_  
_Who's gonna help us survive?_  
_We're in the fight of our lives_  
_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_  
_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_  
_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_  
_Living in me ~ Hero by Skillet_

**

* * *

**

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter Eight: Dirty Bella**

Dad said I'd have to wait until the weekend to take me to the firing range for practice, so in the meantime I raided the library and Internet for any piece of information about guns. I may not have ever held one before, but I wanted to feel some type of confidence when I picked one up.

My father had a very extensive gun collection, ranging from a Browning Hi-Power Pistols to .357 Magnum revolvers to Spencer repeating rifles.

In my ignorance I'd only seen a gun as a weapon to point and shoot, but the more I researched I realized that there was an art to guns. Like any art you had to practice, study and hone your skills. I slowly gained a new respect for the weapons.

"I never realized that there were so many types of guns," I told my father days later, as I looked over his collection with a new perspective. "Which one will I be training with?"

My father stroked his mustache pensively before walking over to stand next to the gun case. "Well that depends do you want in your gun. Every model was made for specific purpose and has different levels of power so that the welder can have the one that fits them best."

Glancing over the case of guns, I thought about what I'd be using the weapon for. I wasn't a naturally violent person, or at least I tried not to be, but I always being put in situations where it was either kill or be killed. Usually someone would appear and save me, but now after what happened with Dani, I knew that I needed to be able to protect myself.

Martial arts was gravely out of my range, and while a gun was just as dangerous, even more so, I had more faith in my ability to point and shoot than deliver a round-house kick.

At least for now.

"I don't want to kill anyone," I told my father. "But, I need to be able to protect myself if no one else can."

Dad nodded and he pointed to one of the Magnums. "Which one is that, Bells?"

"It is a .357 Magnum. I believe it was introduced in 1934 and in living victims it has been know to cause hydrostatic shock," I repeated from the knowledge I'd packed in from a book I'd read in the library.

"Very good, it is a very reliable weapon and is known for its stopping power. You shot this in the right place it'll greatly wound, but not kill." He took a sip of his coffee. "That'll be your battle partner on Saturday."

I tried to hide my excitement, but the smile on my face refused to fade away. It was silly to be so excited about going to the gun-range with dad, but I knew that my father enjoyed doing it and if I could learn to like it, well that was one more thing we could enjoy together.

0o0

"Your in a good mood," Alice said as she danced over to me, dressed fashionably as usual. I scowled and walked past the pixy haired vamp, not bothering to address her. Unfortunately that didn't stop Alice. "I had a vision about that immigrant taking you, I was worried about you Bella."

_Yeah, that's why you didn't warn me or try to help me._

"I still hold on to the vision that one day we will be best friends and sisters," she prattled on as I tried my best to keep away from her. "You and Edward will be together Bella, it is your destiny."

"You know what Alice?" I asked turning to the vampire who was smiling warmly at me, trying to be sisterly, but I knew better. I went right into her face, our noses touching. "Fuck destiny, Edward, you and your visions."

I glanced over Alice's face for any reaction, but the vampire just kept smiling. "Where did you learn that type of language Bella? From your savage friend or from those two spics you have degraded yourself to hanging out with?"

My face flushed in anger, but I swallowed it down and attempted to mimic Alice's cold face. I'm not sure if I succeeded, but I felt decent enough. "They are better company than you." I turned on my heel and was grateful that today was Friday. Tomorrow I would go shooting with dad and every target would have Alice Cullen's face on it.

0o0

Saturday was one of those rare dry days and I was thankful for that as I dressed. I was in black sweats and black boots with a grey sweater, sweeping my brown hair into a ponytail. I felt comfortable and could move freely, which according to dad was important.

"Ready, Bells?"

"Yep!" I slid my cell phone into my back pocket and ran out to meet my dad who was waiting by the car his rifle in the back along with the Magnum. We got inside and made out way to the range.

There weren't that many people at the range except for a few older men who seemed to recognize my dad and gave him a polite wave as we passed to the last spot where a cardboard cutout of a man was situated on the far side of the firing range.

"Alright," dad started as he pulled out the revolver. "This is a Smith & Wesson Model 686, it weighs around 1.25kg and it has a six inch barrel. See how it feels in your hand, don't worry the safety is on."

No matter how much I read on the subject nothing could properly prepare me for the way the gun felt in my hand. It wasn't too heavy and I pointed it towards the target as I tested the way it felt when I aimed with my left hand and then my right. I remembered to keep my finger off the trigger as I did this, just encase my clumsiness decided to kick in. "It feels good dad," I said honestly.

"Kay then, Bells. Remove the safety."

I pulled back the latch and waited for further instruction, keeping my finger under the trigger until I was ready to actually start shooting.

"Take a deep breath, focus on your target and fire when ready. Remember there is no pressure."

Nodding slowly I lifted my elbows and held the gun stead, taking aim at the target on the head of the cardboard cutout. I visualized that it was Alice Cullen, smiling that stupid smile of hers that used to amuse me, but now pissed me off.

I inhaled slowly and as I exhaled, I pulled the trigger. I had no real hopes for it hitting the target, but in a stroke of luck it went right through the red bulls-eye and I blinked. "I made it…I made it!" A wave of pride washed over me and I turned to see my father's expression.

The grin on his face matched mine and he gave me a small hug. "Great job, Bella-and on your first try." The pride in his voice was clear and it made me smile even wider. I don't think I'd ever really done anything to make my dad proud of me. Sure I got good grades, but that was expected of me. This was something else.

"Now lets see if you can do it again. That's the difference between luck and skill," he told me as he rubbed my shoulder reassuringly before taking a teaching position a few feet away from me.

Even though the bulls-eye was no longer there I could still see it in my mind as I raised my gun once more, taking another slowly inhale and slow exhale while pulling the trigger. Then, for a second time, it when through the bulls-eye area and it surprised me that my luck happened again.

Then again and again and again.

After about an hour of shooting I had made most of my shots in the bulls-eye hole or in the area right below or above it. A few of the older men had crowded around my father and congratulated him on having a daughter with such a fine shot. I beamed at him slightly before taking my final shot and placing the empty gun in its holster.

The men began to disburse and my dad pulled me into a deep hug. "Oh Bella," he said in an almost giddy voice. "You have made me the proudest father in Forks, Washington."

Laughing I hugged him back. "Well I had a very good teacher," I said rubbing his back. "I'm glad I could make you happy dad I know I'm not good at other things."

"Hey," he said pulling back and cupping my face in his large, rough hands. "My daughter may not know how to dance or walk properly, but by God she can shoot as good as any man I've seen. Hell, with some more practice you could be on the force."

"I'd better get my license first shouldn't I?"

"Well if you want, I can take you down to the office and get the paperwork done so you can get yours, you are eighteen so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Are you sure about that, dad?"

"I'm the sheriff, if I can't help you with that then what good am I to you as a dad?"

We stayed for another hour. Dad took his own spot and practiced with his rifle as I continued with my Magnum. I hadn't noticed the weight anymore as I lifted it, now it just felt like an extra limb.

The most powerful one I had.

After the range we headed over to the precinct to get the paperwork done and dad told me that the license should come in the mail by the end of the week.

For the next week I would be situated outside the mailbox.

0o0

"Hey."

I looked up from my book to see Jason smiling down at me with his wiry smile. It was homeroom and I'd planned on spending it brushing up on my Spanish, but it seemed as though Spain had come to me.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," I said sarcastically as I folded the corner of my page to hold my spot. "Were have you been?"

"Around," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me, which made me smile despite myself. "You haven't needed any help with those veggie vamps have you?"

"Besides the annoying grins and feeble attempts at conversation Alice and Edward have kept their distance, thank God," I told him, leaning back into my chair. "Is that all you came to ask me?"

Jason smirked and placed his cheek in his palm. "I heard you've got a pretty good shot?"

That got my attention I felt my eyes narrow at Jason. "How did you know?" I whispered. I leaned in closer to him. "Have you been following me?"

"Stalking isn't my style, _Bella_." I felt myself shudder as my name rolled against his tongue and I found myself licking my lips slowly. "I heard it from some old men around town who were talking about Sheriff Swan's daughter being a great shot." His hazel eyes looked over me skeptically. "Hard to believe."

I huffed and grabbed my book. "Well just because I'm not good at a lot of other things doesn't mean I can't be a good shooter. All that talent had to go somewhere." I rose indignity to leave, only to walk headfirst into a bookshelf, promptly falling on my backside.

"Oh crap," I said rubbing my forehead and my pride, "that was so not the way I wanted that to go."

Jason laughed and lifted me off the floor, wrapping one of my arms around his neck. "So, you are incapable of walking straight, but you can hit a bulls-eye almost every time?"

"What can I say? Story of my life."

We both shared a small chuckle at that as he led me to the nurse's office to ensure that the only think damaged from me meeting with the bookshelf, was my pride.

0o0

"Dad, I'm home!" I announced as I tossed my book bag onto the sofa. "I did my homework before I can so we can watch _Dirty Harry. _Where are you?"

"Upstairs."

Walking up to my room I saw my dad standing there holding a shiny piece of paper with Washington State seal on it.

"My gun license?" I asked with a smile as I reached out for the piece of paper. "I thought it wasn't going to come until the end of the week, its only Tuesday."

"Hey, I'm the sheriff," dad said nonchalantly. "I have my ways."

I embraced my father warmly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you dad, can we frame it? I want to put it over my bed."

"Will do Bells, also here is a mini copy to keep in your wallet if you decide you want to bring it with you," he said handing me a laminated copy of my paper license which I promptly put in my wallet. "Also, I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" I asked perking up as I eyed a box in his hand. Grinning I folded my arms over my chest. "What are you up to, dad?"

He opened the box and pulled out a Smith & Wesson Model 29 of the .44 Magnum cartage series with a 10-inch barrel. A hand reached out to cover my mark in shock. "Oh my God, daddy, this is…Dirty Harry's gun."

"After your performance at the range I knew you had natural talent, this is the best gun there is for you and I want you to have it." I watching him rake his fingers through his hair and I knew there was something more he wanted to tell me.

"What is it dad?" I asked softly, rubbing his shoulders. Gently, he took my hand and led me to the bed where he sat beside me looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I know we don't talk that much, which is my fault because I really don't know how to talk to women. That was the problem with me and your mother." He started slowly, still holding my hand and looking down at his lap. "I know you were angry at me for not liking Edward."

"Dad…"

"No, let me finish," he said adamantly. "Its not that I didn't like Edward…well, I didn't, but I did not like what he was turning you into Bella."

"What do you mean dad?"

"I mean, I've seen girls like you all my life who meet this guy, fall in love and then forget that there is a whole other world going on around them. You lived for Edward and while I understand you were in love, I felt like…like you were depending on him."

_I was_, I thought somberly. _I loved him so much, I felt like it was only natural that I depended on him. Then when he left it was like someone had taken away all meaning in my life._

"When he left you, Bella," he continued still looking down, "I didn't know what I was going to do. You were lost without him and I hated him for bringing you into that state and damn it, I hate him _now_. You are _my_ daughter and the last thing I wanted was my daughter falling apart because of some punk smooth talker." He finally looked up at me and I could see tears welling up in his eyes. The eyes we shared.

"I've seen so many women become weak because of love and I didn't want that for you Bella, I didn't want that for my baby girl. For a long time, I thought you were going down that road and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. The same helplessness I felt when your mother left was surrounding me again. I lost her and I was losing you, again."

I felt my own tears began to start as I thought about the suffering I had put my own father through. I hadn't even realized he'd felt this way or even took the time out to even think about anyone else. Him, Jake, Mike, Eric, Jessica and all the others, I never even cared because I just wanted to be with Edward.

_Bella Swan, you are a selfish fool,_ I chastised myself as I felt my shoulders slump as I started to cry. Dad's arms wrapped around me and he let me sob on his shoulder.

"Oh Bella, that day at the range I saw a woman who could take care of herself and that's all I wanted for you. I wanted to rid myself of the fear that you needed someone to protect you. That's why I was proud of you Bella. Not because you could shoot a gun, but because I saw you become your own protector."

I started to sob louder and gripped onto my father tighter as he tried to soothe me, his own tears wetting the top of my head. I felt so ashamed of myself for what I had done, for what I'd wanted to do. Just a few months ago, I would have left him behind to become a vampire. Love had made me impulsive and silly, which was probably why I was in my current situation. Fighting with Edward and Alice, the two people I thought I could rely on the most.

No, the only person I could rely on was myself. Not Edward. Not Alice. Not Jason. Not Dani. Not Jake. Not even you daddy.

I had to be my own hero.


	9. Chapter IX: Loose Ends

_This is my life,_

_I hope they understand._

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance~ Second Chance by Shinedown_

* * *

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter Nine: Loose Ends**

**

* * *

**

It was after having that conversation with my father, that I realized that there were a lot of people I'd hurt over the past few months; friends that I had abused for love of one man. At school the following day I brought everyone at my table a homemade lunch and started spewing out apologizes.

"Especially to you Jessica," I said, turning to the girl I'd manipulated that night by claiming I wanted to have "girl talk" and ended up almost getting her raped or something by a group of strange men. "That night I certainly wasn't acting like a friend and I'm sorry about that. You've been nothing but a friend." I paused for a moment and tilted my head in thought. "Even though sometimes you talk too much."

Jessica blushed and gave me a playful shove before hugging me with her little arms. "Apology accepted! I'm just glad you're okay now. You're much better than you used to be. I mean, with all the whole acting dead thing."

I smiled and nodded. "Well, don't worry about that. There is no way I'm going back to that point in my life ever again. I have so many people in my life worth living for."

I thought of the relationship that was forming between my father and me. A year ago I'd never imaged that to be possible. The image of us crying together on my bed for an hour before watching a Clint Eastwood film was something out of a Hallmark movie.

The rest of the lunch period was filled with normal teen conversation, with a surprisingly high dose of sex this occasion. The girls and I groaned and shook our heads when Mike mentioned all the things he could do with his tongue.

"God willing, we will never find out," I whispered to Angelica who giggled into the sleeve of my shirt.

I didn't see much of Dani, but Joseph and I talked a little during art class when he wasn't enthralled in his work. Although the images retained the dark themes they were all so beautiful that you were just in awe that death could be so beautiful.

"You're an amazing artist you know," I told him as I started one of my stick-figure masterpieces. "I just wonder why they are always so dark."

The current picture he was working on now was a middle-aged Hispanic woman with long black hair that was covered partially by a mourner's veil. In one had she had an AK-47 riffle and in the other was a young child gripping onto one of her exposed breasts. The young child's face was showing and two pitch black eyes that looked almost demonic.

The rest of the canvas was white, Joseph looked as if he was still trying to figure out what he was going to put there. At my words he seemed to snap out of his trance and he smiled at me softly.

"What can I say, I've seen a lot of crazy shit in my lifetime. Art is the only thing that allows me to express myself without violence."

I felt my curiosity peak when he mentioned that. I remembered all the guns that had covered the walls of that room I'd been kept in that night I passed out. They obviously weren't there for decoration. How many people had he killed with those guns?

_It's none of my business and I don't wanna know,_ I attempted to convince myself. Last time I had been curious about the violent life of another I was still with Edward. I easily overlooked the dark sides of him because I loved him. _Not happening again._

But the thought of Edward made me realize that there he was another loose end I needed to tie up today. _However he has the honor of being last on my list. There is a werewolf in La Push who I've been neglecting. _

0o0

After school I gave my dad a quick call to let him know I was heading over to La Push for an hour and would be late getting back home. Honestly, I doubted it would take too long, but I didn't want him to worry.

Last night when we were watching the movie I noticed a few grey hairs in his head. I couldn't help but wonder if it was my crazy stunts that caused those premature hairs to come. My father's mortality was a fact that I was only slowly beginning to realize. He already had a dangerous job. It was the least I could do to make his domestic life easier.

As I pulled up to the house I spotted my best friend in the back house working on his motorcycle. He was dressed in his usual ripped up denim shorts and delicious upper body was exposed showing off his rich tanned complexion.

I have to admit, while I didn't have any deep feelings for Jacob, he was amazing to look at.

"Well look at you, beefcake," I said as I got out of my truck and went over to embrace my young friend.

"Hey stop staring you cougar," he teased as he hugged me to my chest. "I feel violated with your looking at me, undressing me your eyes." His hands went over his upper body to cover his chest from my eyes.

"Not like there's much to get off," I teased back as I weakly attempted to pull Jacob's hands from his pecks. "Come on baby show mama the goods."

We played a game of tug-of-war with his arms for a few moments until Jacob finally gave himself to me. "Alright, do your worse you dirty, dirty girl."

I gave him a light punch on the arm and wrapped my arm around his neck. "Later. I actually wanted to talk to you about…" There wasn't any lighter way to word it than, "_us_."

That certainly was enough to make him lose the joking demeanor and look at me seriously. "I'd been hoping that we'd be having this conversation soon, but I didn't want to force you into talking about it."

"I know Jake," I said placing my hands on his shoulders, rocking him slightly. "Thank you for that. I needed time to think about what I wanted."

Jacob nodded and led me to the stoop. He assured me that none of the other pack mates would be around to hear our conversation although, I knew that wouldn't stop them from hearing his thoughts later on.

I toyed with the hem of my shirt for a moment before finally turning to face Jacob. Looking up at his large brown eyes, I felt heavy-hearted. I knew he cared deeply about me and I used him in the past. Now I was going to break his heart.

_But I have to tell him. It's only fair._

"Jacob," I began softly, "I know that you have a lot of feelings for me and I…I used that against you before to get you to build my bike. I only did it because the thrill of it made me see Edward's face and at that point there was nothing I wanted more than to see him.

"When I was with you I didn't feel so alone and I thought it was because I was falling for you, but looking back at it I realize it was because I'd found someone strong to take care of me." I raked my fingers through my brown hair and sighed heavily. "First Edward, then you. I just wanted something to feel the void I felt here." I pounded my chest with a closed fist. "I can't keep doing that. I have to be my own happiness."

Glancing up at Jacob, I saw that his face was sorrowful and it made me want to cry when I saw him tilt his head down away from my face. "I love you Jacob," I whispered, trying to hold back my tears. "But only as a friend and I'm not leaving you for Edward. I don't want anything to do with him after today."

"Why today?" he asked softly, still not looking at me.

I licked my lips slowly and tapped my fist against my chin. "Because when he left me he gave me an explanation. A half-assed one, but I think he deserves just as much from me." Looking over at Jake I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "When you are ready to talk, call me on my cell. I'll always be here for you."

Before I could fall apart in front of him I walked over to my trunk and got in as fast as possible without falling over myself. I had no right to cry, he was the one who was heartbroken. I just felt guilty for being the one to make him feel that way.

Turning to give him one final look I saw him stand up and head into my house, but not before giving me a thumbs-up complete with a small smile.

It wasn't much, but it gave me the confidence to drive over to make my next stop. Before I put my key in the ignition, I took my gun holster from the glove compartment and strapped it around my waist and holstered the Magnum.

The gun wouldn't do any real damage to them if I had to use it, but having it around my waist made me feel better. Taking a deep breath, I shoved the key in and drove to the Cullen household.

0o0

Of course, Alice was the one to open the door with her stupid smile. "I knew you'd come back," she said knowingly as she moved out of the way for me to enter the house. "Edward, guess who came to visit?"

In the blink of an eye Edward was in front of me, looking genuinely shocked to see me there. That was no real shock, since I went out of my way to avoid his presence on a daily basis. He gaped at me for a moment, before putting on a blank face.

"Bella."

My named acted as a beacon, because after he uttered it the rest of the family appeared around me, which made me even more nervous. Then a soothing feeling started to come over me and I felt all the tension just drip off of me. My eyes darted towards Jasper swiftly. "I appreciate what you are trying to do, but could you not?"

The soothing feeling went away as quickly as it had come and I took a deep breath. My eyes met Rosalie who nodded at me and gave me a reassuring smile. At least I knew for sure she had my back.

"Well, I would ask you for privacy, but considering the circumstances I think its best we speak here."

"Circumstances?" Edward questioned. "What type of circumstances?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you are a vampire?" I shrugged my shoulders snootily and quickly chastised myself. Being rude wasn't going to make this process any easier. "I just feel more comfortable knowing we are not alone."

"Bella," he said trying to approach me. "You know I'd never hurt you."

I took a step away from him and put my hand up to keep the space between us. "I'd rather not take any chances." Edward gave me a stern look, but did not attempt to advance forward.

Folding my arms over my chest I looked up at the ceiling and blew out a gust of hot air before looking at my former boyfriend.

"I understand why you did what you did," I told him. "I don't agree with it and I think how you did it was severely messed up, but I understand now. That being said I think it's best that we remain broken up."

"Oh no, Bella," I heard Esme cry as she came next to Edward, her son. She placed a hand on his arm. "He told me he's been trying to make it up to you and since you said that. You understand his reasoning why not try again?"

"Because he's not good for me," I said simply trying not to bite at my lower lip.

"You said you weren't afraid of me," Edward whispered.

"I'm not saying your no good for me because you're a vampire," I started to clarify. "We are no good for each other because we are too dependent on each other. I mean, after you left I completely shut down and tried to jump of a cliff just to see your face." A sad laugh escaped my lips and I raised my hand to my forehead. "You tried to commit suicide because you thought I had died. That's not _normal_.

"We are the first real relationship either one of us has ever had and I guess a part of me felt proud of that. You were the most attractive man I'd ever seen and I was the only woman you have ever loved in over a hundred years. The idea of that excited me at first, but now I realize that it has made us completely ignorant of how to be in a healthy relationship.

"I was ready to give up everything for you because I thought that your love, our love, could make me feel whole," I explained, "but I realize that that emptiness is something I have to fill by myself. Without you or Jacob or any man coming before me. This doesn't mean I don't love you or that I regret being with you, but both have a lot of growing up to do before this-" I motioned to the space between us, "will ever work."

I refused to make contact with anyone's face after that. I was afraid to see the damage I had caused. Like a coward I ran out of his house and got into my truck. No matter what anger I felt towards him, Edward would always be my first love. I turned on the ignition and stepped on the gas. Nothing happened.

I stepped on it again. The engine went, but I wasn't moving. Peering up at my rearview mirror, I saw a very pissed off pixy-vampire holding the back of my car in place. Trying not to panic, I grabbed for my gun. "Let go, Alice."

As soon as I uttered her name she had reached into passenger window and pulled me towards her. Topaz eyes were supposed to separate the "good" vampires from the evil red eyed ones, but at this moment I feared Alice more than the Volturi.

"You cannot do this," she hissed at me with venom I previously thought only Rosalie could manage. She held me tightly in place. "You and Edward belong together. I had a vision. I _saw _it."

Glaring at her, I slid my finger into the trigger of my gun. "Yeah? See this." I brought my arm around and fired a single shot in Alice's head.

The bullet collided with the space between her eyes. It didn't cause any physical damage, but the friction caused a small spark to ignite against her skin. Flames burst around her, covering her face, screams echoing from her lips causing my blood to curl. Jasper ran out with a bucket of water and put it out. While some of her was singed, the crystal skin was already healing.

I grabbed the steering wheel and pounded on the gas.

From the mirror I could see Esme and Carlisle surrounding Alice, trying to keep her from coming after me. I didn't stop driving, not even to holster my gun. I knew it was unsafe, but I was terrified and felt better with in my hand.

Dad wasn't home as I entered the house and for a moment, fear got the best of me. I wondered if Alice had gotten to him. I called the office quickly and got him on the third ring. He told me he'd be home in another hour.

Nodding, I felt a little relief and hung up the phone. Collapsing onto my bed, I fought back the tears. I had to be strong. The time for crying was over. Action had to be taken. Lifting up my phone, I went through my call log to see if I had any missed calls while it was off.

Scrolling through the numbers, I noticed an unnamed number from awhile back. I rarely checked my messages so it was no wonder that I was just finding this out now. Usually if this happened I would just delete the number, but instead I pushed the green button to dial and held it to my ear.

It rang for a few times and I bit on the tip of my thumb, waiting to see who picked up.

"Well, well! Little Bella Swan finally found the hidden number in her phone," Jason's swave voice crooned into my ears.

Scowling a little, I cursed my luck. "Not like I was expecting a hidden number."

"Well, now that you have my digits anything you want to say? Any secret declaration of love?"

"That's the last thing on my mind," I mumbled as I recalled the incident with Alice from only an hour ago. This was only the tip of the iceberg. Even with a gun I was unprotected from her and her kind. Without the Cullen's protection I was now open to mercy of Victoria and any of her forces as well as my former allies. The Volturi would come to kill me once they realized that Edward and I were no longer together and he wasn't going to turn me.

_I'm completely at the mercy of a hoard of monsters._

"You know Jason, I do have a request."

"I'm all ears, Bella my sweet."

I stood up and walked towards the mirror, looking at my reflection. I wasn't much of a looker, but I'd long accepted that and was grateful for my appearance. I was scrawny, short and lacked any and all forms of physical strength. Victoria could come in and snap my neck without even batting an eyelash.

She could come after Jacob, Mike, Eric, Angelica, Jessica and daddy. My fingers rolled into a fist and I saw my eyes narrow coldly. I couldn't allow that. It was my turn to protect others.

"I want to learn how to kill a vampire."


	10. Chapter X: An Education

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter Ten: An Education**

**

* * *

**

Dani looked livid as she paced up and down the room, cursing in her native tongue rapidly as Jason and I sat on the chair like scolded children.

The afternoon after I made that phone call to Jason he agreed to let me meet with Dani to discuss my training. Needless to say, Dani was not taking it very well. Even Erik was cowering under Jason's leg.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dani asked, slapping her hands against her legs as she turned to Jason. "Does she really look fit to fight vampires?"

Jason and I both interpreted that as a rhetorical question and kept silent. I kept twiddling my thumbs and nibbling on my bottom lip for comfort. When Dani turned around to continue ranting, Jason lightly leaned against me in an attempt to ease my worries.

I flashed him a quick smile before transforming back into my blank face as Dani turned towards us both, hands firmly on her hips.

"Why do you want to learn how to kill vampires?" Dani asked me sternly, her pitch black eyes boring into me with the aggression of a pit-bull. She wanted me to be afraid, to give her some reason to kick me out and brand me a wuss.

All I had was the truth. "I want to protect the people I care about," I told her, not taking my eyes off of hers.

"Oh really?" she asked folding her arms under her chest and taking a step towards me. "What brought this on?"

I swallowed back any nervousness in my voice. "Now that I am no longer under the protection of the Cullens, there are a lot of vampires that are going to come after me. That are going to want to kill me: this crazy redhead named Victoria, The Volturi…"

"Woah, woah," Dani said, and then paused looking slightly impressed at that statement. "The Volturi are after you? The Beverly Hills Vampires of Italy?"

"Not the words I'd used to describe them, but yes, they want to kill me because I know too much."

Dani's face curled up into a thoughtful expression. She turned away from me and began pacing up and down the room once more. Glancing over to Jason, he gave me a reassuring thumbs-up, his lips pulled back into a playful smile. I smiled back.

"Stop flirting with her Jason," Dani snapped, the irritation growing in her voice. With a finger to her temple she glared down at me. "Look, I can respect that you want to protect your family, but babe, you are out of your league. Jason told me you have a mean shot, which is nice, but if you're incapable of walking without falling, there is not that much hope for you."

Standing up from my seat, I planted my feet firmly on the ground, trying to hide my nervousness as I looked up, without grimacing into Dani's eyes. "I want to learn, no, I _have_ to learn how to protect myself. I cannot rely on you or Jason or anyone to fight my own battles for me. I've been there and done that."

In Italy, when the guards had been attacking Edward, I had been completely and utterly useless, the only thing I could do was offer myself instead like some love martyr. I was incapable of protecting the man I'd loved, assuming that he could protect us both. Someone was always protecting me. Now it was my turn.

"I know I'm weak," I told her, "but I don't want to be that girl anymore. I want to be able to protect my father, my friends and everyone that means something to me. It's not fair that they can lay down their lives for me and I…"- I choked on the word - "…I can't even run to save them when it counts the most."

My gaze tore away from hers and I stared at the floor, falling back into my seat, gripping my hands tight to contain the tears that threatened to fall. The last thing I needed to do was cry. Silence filled the room and I felt my heart drop. She was going to tell me off, call me a silly little white girl and then take matters into her hands. Her more capable hands.

"Alright," Dani said with obvious reluctance.

My head shot up and without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her, overjoyed that she had even the littlest bit of faith in me. Groaning, she pushed me away and rolled her shoulders, trying to keep up her hard demeanor. "Jason and I will teach you, only if you agree to do exactly what we say." Turning to Jason-who was wearing a grin—she peered back at me quickly. "Actually, just do exactly what I say. Ignore him."

Jason let out and indignant, "Hey!" while Dani circled around me a few times before reaching out and curling a strand of my hair. After a pensive look, she released. "First a haircut."

0o0

Seated in a hard wooden stool, I sat in a mirror-less room with a sheet pulled up around my torso. Dani was behind me, shears in hand. I could only swallow as she made the first round and a long chunk of hair fell to the floor.

"Do you remember what I told you we were the night we met?" Dani asked, trying to distract me from staring at the floor.

Nodding slowly I closed my eyes and was only comforted by a warm hand on my own. Without looking I knew it was Jason, newly returned from the kitchen, and I allowed myself to concentrate of Dani's words. "The Half-turned."

"Long ago, before the Volturi were the leaders of vampire society, it was the Romanian vampires. They were led by Vladimir, a cruel vampire who exalted as a God by the people in the area. During their reign vampires were allowed to roam free, snatching up men, women and children without regulation. Young girls were kept in harems to be battered, abused and worn down."

The tightness in Dani's voice caused her hand to stop as she tried to control the anger she felt. I sat patently; trying not to make a sound or move that would entice her temper. After a moment, she resumed cutting.

"Amongst the hedonistic and corrupt were a few dhampirs who were sometimes born from the girls who got pregnant."

"Dhampirs?" I questioned, never having heard the word before.

"Children born from vampire fathers and human mothers," she responded. "They were trying to protect some of the people who were being killed. Sometimes the vampires wouldn't drain the humans fully. Due to their entitlement, they would occasionally just bit humans when they were a little hungry. After a few bites, the humans would be left to turn alone.

"One dhampir attempted to save a human by draining the vampire venom from the human. He succeeded, but only after the change started to begin. Yes, the human was still human, but certain qualities of the vampire were kept. Depending on how far along they would have more traits of the vampire."

"How far along were you?" I asked softly, worried that she would be angered by the question. Dani didn't stop cutting and I thought she was going to ignore me.

"According to my maker, I was eighty percent turned when he sired me," she explained. "Far enough for me to develop powers and the eye change, but not far enough to get stone like skin or venom." Another pause. "When I saved Jason he was just about to start going through the eye change."

"Thanks for that, mom," Jason said teasingly, but Dani only sucked her teeth. "Dani's power is mind control and mine is the ability to shield my mind from mental attacks."

"Don't remind me," Dani mumbled.

"So how old are the two of you?"

"Well," Jason started counting on his fingers, "I am about fifty and Dani is bordering two hundred. She met George Washington, ya know."

"Wicked," I whispered.

"After I was turned, I joined the Vampire Hunters," Dani continued ignoring us. "Jason has been my right hand man and we decided last year to start doing some independent work. We heard about the murders that took place a couple months ago and decided to investigate."

"Then we found you," Jason said with a wink in my direction that I responded, quite brazenly, with a kissing motion. Jason seemed a little surprised at my action, but then grinned in approval.

Dani let out a groan as she made one final snip and then pulled the sheet off of me. I looked down at the floor, staring at each long strand of hair that decorated it. Fear bubbled inside of me. I never had short hair and I was worried about how it would look on me.

"Relax," Dani said, handing me a hand mirror, the sheet draped around her shoulder.

Taking the mirror from her I clutched it to my chest, taking a deep breath, trying to prep myself for the worse. Sure, Demi Moore looked great with short hair, but I certainly wasn't she. Looking at Dani's aggravated face I sucked up my fear and raised the mirror to my face.

"Wow," I whispered as I gazed at the woman in front of me. My hair was now cut to just below the nape of my neck, curling against the white of my skin. I'd also been given bangs that hung just below the edge of my eyebrows. It gave my face a cherubic fullness that I kind of liked. Not to mention it brought attention to each feature of my face, wear my long hair just masked it.

Running my fingers through each strand, I thought about how easy it would be to get ready in the morning. "I like it," I said turning to Dani who was looking proud of her work.

"Of course," she said fingering her own short hair. "For what you are going to be doing, its more than just fashionable, it's practical. It's easier to see in front of your face without hair flying all over the place. Plus-"

For the first time she gave me a genuine smile. "You look good. Right, Jason?"

Jason was sitting on the couch, his deep hazel eyes shamelessly looking over my face, taking ever aspect of my new look. "Very good," he said, standing up and walking towards me. His fingers slid across my cheek as he brushed the hair behind my ear.

A bark echoed in the corridor, followed by a flurry of footsteps. Erik entered the room and at the sight of the partly decayed dog I remembered my first reaction to the creature; disgust. Shame flooded my cheeks and as he went to lick Dani's fingers. I came besides him.

Erik whimpered and moved away from me, tail wagging sadly. He obviously still remembered what I'd said. Getting down to my knees I extended my hand. "I'm sorry for what I said before," I apologized. "I was frightened and not being very nice. Forgive me?"

The small dog came towards me and sniffed my fingers cautiously before licking me. His tongue was wet and rough like any other dogs would be. Curling my hand under his chin, I tickled him gently, causing him to yelp in delight and leap into his arms. As I rose from the ground, I held him close to me, like a baby.

Dani had a look of approval in her eyes as she motioned for Jason and me to sit down on the couch. I placed Erik between us and he leaned against Jason's knee.

"Alright," Dani asked, claiming the stool that I sat in previously, "have you ever played whack-a-mole?"

Raising my eyebrow slightly I gave Dani a questionable look, that was returned with a heated glare. "Yes," I muttered. "Why?"

"Because, even though a vampire might be stronger and faster than the average human, all that really takes to defeat them is a little skill and precision," Dani explained as she removed an earring from her ear. A diamond hung from the loop. "This is a pure diamond." Placing it in the center of her hand she held it out to me. "A vampire's skin is the same as one of these babies, and it has the same weakness. Brittleness."

Standing up she placed the diamond on the center of the chair. She pulled out a metallic -looking glove and slid it over her slender hand. "Which means that if you hit in just the right spot-" She curled her hand into a fist and slammed into the jewel, shattering it into tiny shards.

A gasp escaped my lips and I couldn't help but imagine Edward's face, like the diamond, shattering into a hundred little pieces. Leaning down, I touched a piece of diamond that had fallen by my foot, its cool surface reminding me even more Edward. Could I do this to him if I had the chance?

Probably not. Despite the status of our relationship, I still cared for him and wanted to keep him safe. But, maybe Alice. The side of my mouth coiled into a smile before I sat back up.

Dani was removing the glove. "I'll have to get one made for you. Probably have to make a few adjustments. Your strength is naturally inferior, but we can work on that," she declared. Turning to Justin, she said, " Can you start some dinner? I'll take our dear Bella to the gym."

Reaching over, she grabbed my wrist and lifted it up with a scowl. "She will need it, the girl is like a toothpick."

0o0

I couldn't remember the last time I punched anyone. There had never been a reason for me to. Dani held the punching bag in front of me and by the heavy-lidded look in her eyes, she wasn't impressed with my weak punches.

Images flashed through my eyes of people I couldn't stand, like Alice and Edward, but still the few hits I managed to land on the red bag were pathetic.

After one more week hit, Dani lifted her hands to stop me from making another attempt. Pinching her brow she looked at me. "Bella, I know that you are a little W.A.S.P., but I am sure there is _something_ that can make you angry enough to deliver one solid punch."

"I don't carry a lot of anger around with me," I explained softly. My short hair was tied back in a little ponytail, except for a few free strands on the side of my face and I tucked those behind my ear.

"That's a load of crap," Dani struck back. "You're a woman. There are plenty of things that we keep inside ourselves. Little things that may not mean much, but keep building and bubbling until they threaten to take over." She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes, trying to reach that anger.

"Polite society tells us that we should act like a certain way, always be sweet and polite," she started. "Don't you get sick of it? Don't you sometimes feel like scream or cursing just because you can?" She shook me gently. "Bella, just go nuts."

Dani went behind the punching bag and held it giving me a stern look.

Slowly, I lifted my fists in front of me and closed my eyes. I thought about all the things that had been going tormenting me these past few days. The stress of knowing that there were several vampires who were going to kill me, dealing with the monotony of high school and keeping secrets from everyone I cared about. Years of having everyone treat me like some sort of insipid child who couldn't do anything and the recent realization that they were all right.

I was useless.

Eighteen years old and I have not done anything of worth. Except date a vampire. A vampire who thought, like everyone else did, that I was weak.

"I'm not weak," I hissed as I felt my right arm pull back, remembering how Edward left me that day and all I could do was crawl up in a ball. "I'm not weak. I am not weak!" My fist slammed into the punching bag with a strength I'd never used before.

The impact caused my arm to tingle and my fingers to ache, but the impressed look on Dani's face made that irrelevant. "I punched it!" I cried out happily, jumping up and down with glee. "I punched it! I punched it!" Dani allowed me to dance foolishly and bask in my moment as she put away the punching bag for the night.

"Good work," Dani complemented, "however, we are going to have to work on you focusing your energy. Anger may help you, but it keeps you from thinking clearly. Don't allow rage to consume you."

The door opened and Jason came in, rolling a tray of food into the room. I stopped dancing and inhaled the delicious smells. As he exposed a beautifully darkened chicken breast I smiled up him. "Well you're just a regular Martha Stewart aren't' ya?" I teased.

Jason sliced up a nice piece of chicken and poured some gravy on it, before handing it to me. "I just enjoy the fact that something of mine will get to be savored by you."

Heat rushed to my face as I grabbed the plate, mouth slightly parted, which only made Jason laugh lightly as he started Dani's plate.

As I sat down, Dani reached into a cooler and pulled out a soda. "Bella," she called as she threw it to me. I extended my arms and my fingers brushed against the edges of the can, only to have it fall through my fingers.

Dani grimaced. "We'll have to work on that."


	11. Chapter XI: Baby Steps

_I apologize for the late night update and the length, but I'm doing NaNoWriMo, so I'm a little busy with both. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was not betaed so I apologize for any errors. This is the last update of this story for now, I hope you will all check out Healing Broken Hearts which will be updated next tuesday!_

_

* * *

_

**Hardcore Bella**

**Chapter Eleven: Baby Steps**

**

* * *

**

It's a little funny how one hair cut can somehow change the way people see you.

When I arrived home from Dani's house, covered in sweat, sporting the new look, dad had been clearly taken aback.

"Bells?" he gaped, looking up from the food he was experimenting with on the stove. "What's with the new look?"

Laughing I walked over to him, observing the yellow creation that was steaming in the pot. "I thought men weren't supposed to notice things like that?" I asked taking a spoon from the counter. Dipping it into the pot I took a sip of something that tasted like chicken broth. "Needs a little bit more salt."

"Well, it's hard not to notice when you come in missing inches of hair," he replied, grabbing the salt and adding a few taps into the pot. "I'm trying a new soup recipe."

"Your cooking skills have been improving rapidly," I noted with a grin. "Is there someone you are trying to impress?"

A small blush reddened his cheeks and I brought my hands to my mouth in excitement. "Oh my God, there is someone isn't there. Oh Dad!" Laughing I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, bringing him into a hug.

He shrugged lightly and turned his head away from me. "Can't a man just want to better himself with a necessary skill? I have to eat and eating out isn't the best thing now is it?"

"Ahuh," I dismissed with a wave before kissing his cheek. "Well I hope she is a nice girl, because I would like to have one step-parent I like." Wincing slightly I gave my dad a look. "Don't tell mom I said that."

"I don't even know what you said," he said stirring the pot. "I do know that it's almost midnight and you better get into bed for school soon or I'm grounding you."

Forcing a mock sound of disbelief, I shook my head and placed one more kiss on his cheek. I started to walk away, but I turned back and wrapped him in a tight hug around his middle. "I'm really happy for you daddy."

Before another word could be spoken I ran upstairs and started pulling off my sweaty gym clothes. I can't remember the last time I'd ever gotten rid of so many bodily fluids.

Eww that sounded nasty.

Shaking my head I grabbed a towel off the rack to take a quick shower before heading off to bed.

Every muscle in my body ached now that I had given myself time to feel it. The hot water was a welcome friend on my joints and muscles. Yet, despite the soreness, it was the best I'd ever felt. For the first time I truly understood the power of my own body in terms of my own physical strength.

I enjoyed being strong.

After I was dried up I crept into my bed and allowed the lingering smell of my shampoo to flow through me.

0o0

Sausage filled my nostrils when I woke up. Fresh, not the microwave heated crap that I'd been so used to. Dad was really getting the hang of this cooking thing.

Climbing out of bed, I stretched my body up high, trying, despite my average height, to reach the ceiling, then dipped down to the tips my toes. Dani said that it would help to relax my body in the mornings.

I didn't feel completely relaxed, but the morning tension in my body was ebbing away the more I repeated the steps.

Going to the mirror I took a look at myself with short hair, for the first morning of my life. I hardly even needed a brush; I just smoothed it down with my hands. Reaching to the headdress I grabbed a headband and placed it on my head.

Frowning at my reflection, I yanked it off. I looked like one of those French schoolgirls from that cartoon. Walking over to my closet I saw the barrage of jeans, long skirts and shirts. I wanted to try something new.

The sun was out. Why not show some leg? Sure I was almost as pasty as Edward, but honestly, who cares?

I owned a total of five skirts. None of them above the knee, but there was one that came almost close. But I wasn't really in the mood for that. My hands rummaged through the closet until I found it. My denim dress.

My mother brought it for me years ago, in an attempt to make me more feminine, but at the time I was too afraid to show anything besides my face and arms in public.

I slipped it over my head, smoothing it over my body. It is sad to say, I haven't developed much in the last few years. It came down to the area right above my knees and flared out a little. The top was short sleeved and had a few buttons missing from the collar area, but it wasn't as if I had the proportions to stop traffic. Fixing myself in the mirror one more time I added a light layer of lip-gloss before, grabbing my black flat boots and my school bag I ran down to for breakfast.

Charlie was taken aback by my new look, but he didn't voice it other than the quick one over to ensure the skirt sufficed his dad-radar.

Unfortunately, once I reached school everyone was quick to comment on my appearance.

"Looking good Bella!"

"What caused the change?"

"You look so good with short hair!"

Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying the complements, but what did that mean I looked liked before the change?

Nevertheless, I was enjoying my day.

Until Edward appeared beside my locker. Glaring at him, I was tempted to walk away to avoid contact, but I wasn't going to allow him to keep my books hostage. With strong strides I walked over to the locker and twirled my combination.

"Can we speak?" he asked softly in my ear.

"As long as I don't have to answer you," I responded coolly, "and as long as you keep Alice away from me." Grabbing my books I slipped them into my book-bag. "You have five minutes before the bell. Speak."

Edward made a motion to grab my arm, but I moved backwards quickly. With a defeated nod he tilted his head towards the empty cafeteria. We walked over to the usual Cullen table and I took my seat opposite him.

"Well?"

"Since when do you carry a gun?" he asked sternly.

"Why is that any of your business?"

"When you use it to harm a member of my family it becomes my business," he struck back sharply and I felt a small surge of guilt.

"Excuse me, but when she grabbed me and threatened me, I felt I had the right to defend myself."

"Alice would never hurt you! I would have been able to tell!"

"That's not my problem," I shot back. "Unlike you I can't see into people's minds and I'm sorry, but if a damn vampire is going to try and grab me, I'm not exactly going to give her room to eat me!" Taking a deep breath I leaned back in the chair and folded my arms over my chest. "Besides, I knew that it wouldn't hurt her for real."

"But your learning," he noted, "learning how to kill us."

"Learning to protect myself," I corrected.

"From me."

"From Victoria," I hissed. "From Aro and the Volturi or did you forget that they are going to come after me and kill me for knowing too much about your kind?"

Edward was silent for a moment before leaning in close to me. "I would never let them hurt you. We can…"

"Edward, it's not your responsibility," I told him softly. Sighing I raked my fingers through my hair. "Look, I broke up with you and when I did that your duty to me was broken. It's not your job to protect me that had to be on my shoulders. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to you."

"But you are willing to ask those others for help," he struck back. "They are no different from me."

"I didn't say they were, but I never dated either of them."

"Maybe you're trying to."

My eyes widened and I felt my body rise of the chair in a slow threatening way. "Don't tell me that you think I'm trying to date Jason?"

He didn't answer me and I felt the urge to slap him, if it wouldn't hurt so badly. "Now you listen to me Edward Cullen! What I do is my own business and I shouldn't have to explain to you why protecting myself is important! It doesn't matter what I may or may not feel for him in the future, my priority is keeping everyone I love safe. Which includes you too, but don't think that'll always be the case especially with that attitude."

Moving away from the table I stomped down the hall, past my class and into the girls bathroom. Gripping the sink tightly I dry heave into the pristine whiteness, I wanted to vomit and ruin it.

Why did he have to upset me so much? All I wanted was time to get over him without running into the arms of someone else and now he made it sound as if I was doing just that. Sure Jason was cute, but I wasn't doing this training to get in his pants. I was doing it because I needed to be strong.

Wetness dropped on my hands and I recoiled to see a tear. Sighing I wiped my eyes and tried to collect myself.

"You know the truth," I told myself. "Do not –_not_- let him bring you down." Washing my face in the sink I felt my phone vibrate rapidly. Sighing, I reached it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Are you alright?" Dani's voice answered.

"You care?"

"Fine bitch, if you want to be all rude and shit," she scoffed. "I just called to see you if you were up for some training after school."

"Oh God yes!" I exclaimed. "When and where!"

"Calm down newbee," she laughed. "We'll meet by your place, around three."

"Why aren't you in school today?" I asked wondering for the first time why I hadn't seen them at all today. We had different schedules and art wasn't until after lunch.

"Well, some of us have to work. Guns don't buy themselves now do they? Chao."

0o0

The school day went by faster once I kept myself focused on the goal at hand. Getting out to practice. Edward kept himself far from me, but I could feel his eyes on my back constantly. Part of me wanted to scream, the other part wanted to cry.

The final bell rang and I practically leaped out of my seat in an attempt to avoid him trying any last minute confrontation.

_He didn't even ask me if he thought my hair was nice_, I sulked silently, knowing how immature it sounded, but not caring at all. I wanted to feel spiteful since it made everything hurt less, like his defense of Alice.

Grabbing my keys I went into my truck and drove home, thankful that icey road season wasn't near.

When I got home I saw Jason sitting on my steps, his and Dani's van in the driveway, his hand vigorously drawing on a sketchpad with a graphite pencil. As I got closer I could see smudges on his hand.

"Why are you waiting out here? Was my dad not home?"

"Oh he's home," Jason grumbled blowing on the sketch before flipping it closed. "I just couldn't take it anymore. It's kind of disgusting."

"What is?"

He tilted his head towards the window to the living room. Frowning, I peaked in on my tiptoes. I saw Dani in with my dad. They were talking. Okay. Wait, they were laughing. Dani was laughing? And smiling. At my dad? A shudder ran through my body and I turned my face away, making a grimace.

"I know," Jason empathized. "She's like my mother so it's giving me the creepers like you do not even know."

"How did this even start?"

"She was talking to him outside the diner were she works and when I went to pick her up there were…flirting." He shuddered. "I talked to her when we were driving her and she told me that she was only flirting because he's a cop." Jason shook his head. "Except as soon as we reached here, they were at it again."

"But, he knows better. She's only nineteen, at least to his knowledge."

"Well," he started slowly, as if afraid to even say it, "it wouldn't be illegal for them to…you know."

"Ugh! Jason!" I yelled covering my ears. "That's so damn disgusting?"

"What Bells" Dad asked coming to the door with Dani standing behind me, shooting me a glare. "You alright."

"I'm…fine," I managed to grunt through a false smile. "Just thinking about something gross I saw on television last week."

Nodding he opened the door for Dani and gave her a sweet smile. "I'll see you tomorrow for the lunch shift?"

"Yes, I'll make sure there is some fresh coffee waiting for when you come in Charlie," she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Eyes wide I turned all the way around to face Jason and mouthed 'Charlie' to him, only to have him shudder in response.

Dad turned to me and waved me goodbye. "Have fun with your new friends, Bells. I'm glad to see you branching out."

"Oh I'm sure you are," I whispered, only to have Dani pinch me lightly when he turned to go inside.

Dani's smile and sweet demeanor left as soon as my dad did. Although I saw her eyes linger towards the door as she spoke.

"What was that all about?" I asked sharply.

Dani cocked her eyebrow. "What's what all about?"

"You. Flirting. With. My Father!" I said sharply.

Dani took a step towards me and sighed. "I told Jason so I'm telling you. I'm doing this to get information and to keep our cover. Understand?"

_You are so full of shit right now, I'm almost embarrassed for you_, I thought, but I just nodded. I really wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone right now.

"Alright gang," she announced walking towards the back door of her van. "I hope you are all ready for some intense training. Especially you Bella, we have an obstacle course prepared for you out in the forest tonight."

"Why at night?"

"Better, most vampires hunt at night, especially humans. They like to play with their food, thinking that they are so much better. The best way to learn how to kill one is to learn how they think." As she opened the back of the van, I saw a duffle bag. "Suit up honey, time to get bad-guys."

Climbing into the back, Dani closed it behind. A few seconds later I heard the front doors open, shut, then the purr of the engine.

Stripping off my dress, I changed into the sweats that had been put for me in the bad, including a sports bra. How did she know my size? Hopefully that wasn't a detail she picked up from my father.

Ugh, the thought made me want to heave. Sure dad was young and still kind of good looking, but he was a dad. He was supposed to be looking at mom type girls, not young-looking women with curves and attitude.

_Please God let this be a midlife crisis._


End file.
